La véritable histoire de Dolorès Ombrage
by melofrench
Summary: La plupart des gens -pour ne pas dire tout le monde- déteste Dolorès Ombrage, mais savent-ils réellement ce qui lui est arrivé ?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Dolorès Jane Ombrage était connue de tous comme une sale mégère, une femme ressemblant à un vieux crapaud, adoratrice du rose et de tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus kitch… Cruelle, égocentrique, fermée d'esprit, moche physiquement et moralement… Ça, c'est-ce que tout le monde croyait. Mais tout ceci est bien éloigné de la vérité à propos de cette femme qui n'a, en réalité, pas 50 ans, mais 27, qui n'a pas réellement les cheveux châtains, mais rouges et noir, qui n'a pas les yeux marrons, mais d'un vert bleu magnifique… Comment cela se fait-il ? En faite, il semblerait qu'il y ait un rapport avec la potion de polynectar…

Dolorès Ombrage avait réussi à créer une potion plus puissante, durant plus longtemps. A vrai dire, sa potion lui laissait l'apparence de cette personne durant deux semaines, lui laissant le temps de préparer sa potion toutes les deux semaines afin de cacher son identité. Mais alors, de qui prenait-elle réellement l'apparence ? D'une femme décédée que presque personne ne connaissait, à part elle… La seule qui se soit jamais vraiment occupée d'elle, la seule qui avait su voir en elle de grandes capacités, la seule qui l'avait recueillie… Après que les moldus chez qui elle avait dû habiter la chassent, pouvant accepter une sorcière chez eux, mais certainement pas une lesbienne… Cela l'importait peu à présent, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas construire de relation amoureuse sous cette apparence là.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu l'idée de prendre l'apparence de cette femme à sa mort, mais bien cette femme en question, elle s'appelait Matilde Taunstou… Un cœur en or cette femme, et cela la chagrinait de devoir prendre son apparence pour se comporter en peau de vache, mais c'était son idée, la seule issue pour pouvoir fouiller tranquillement dans les fichiers du ministère, et trouver où il était… Il ? Il est encore trop tôt dans cette histoire pour découvrir son identité, ainsi que toutes les raisons particulières qui l'ont poussée à faire cela… Tout ce que je pourrais dire, c'est que c'est une histoire qui parle de centaures… Mais plus particulièrement d'un centaure précis… Encore malheureusement -ou peut être heureusement dans un sens- inconnu…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Dolorès était au ministère, assise à son bureau comme à son habitude. Elle en avait marre de ce 'masque' qu'elle se devait de porter chaque jour pour pouvoir mener à bien sa véritable quête, mais il le fallait, comme il avait déjà fallu beaucoup de sacrifices, y compris sa vie personnelle. Elle aimait beaucoup Matilde, mais devoir utiliser son visage l'en dégoûtait… Elle abaissa le petit miroir qui était sur son bureau et se mit à la fenêtre. Dehors on pouvait voir nombre de sorciers et moldus pressés, tous allaient très certainement vers leur lieu de travail en ce mardi matin. « Pauvres fous… Vous n'êtes pas comme moi, vous n'avez pas un lourd passé qui vous oblige à travailler ici… Alors pourquoi venez vous dans ces infâmes lieux ministériels, ces rues pavées de ministres hautains et méprisants… » S'il y avait bien un trait qu'avait réellement acquis Dolorès au fil des années, c'était bien l'incompréhension de ceux qui perdaient leur temps ici juste pour de l'argent, alors qu'ils pourraient très bien dépenser leur temps ailleurs et réellement vivre leur vie, et cela même avec un peu moins d'argent pour vivre… Bien que le fait de travailler au ministère n'était même pas sûr de garantir d'une bonne situation économique… Il n'y avait qu'à voir les Weasley, leur père travaillait ici, et pourtant ils étaient dans une situation plutôt pauvre… Bien que depuis la percée de Percy dans la profession et les postes laissés sans employé par les mangemorts morts, Arthur Weasley avait reçu une bonne augmentation.

Mais bon, cela n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'importait aujourd'hui. Non, ce qui l'intéressait plus, c'était cet article paru il y a pas longtemps, parlant d'une attaque de centaures dans le coin… L'un d'eux, le chef, ressemblait fort étrangement à un autre qu'elle connaissait bien, selon la photo prise par le journaliste… Même expression sauvage, sourire sadique et animal, yeux incarnant la cruauté, dents pointues tels des stalactites, peau, corps, cheveux d'un noir extrême… Alors elle n'avait pas que rêvé, cela avait réellement eu lieu… Et cela l'inquiétait plus encore. Mais d'un autre côté, cet article lui permettrait de retrouver la trace de ce centaure meurtrier et de ses quelques adeptes, peu importaient les sacrifices à présent, de même que ceux qu'elles avaient pu faire dans le passé, si ceux-ci menaient à la capture, voir peut être mieux, à la mort de cet assassin, afin de sauver de nombreuses autres vies par la suite. Elle avait hâte, dans un sens, elle trépignait d'impatience de le trouver… D'une part, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de cacher son véritable visage et de travailler dans cet endroit sinistre, et d'autre part parce qu'elle voulait se venger, oui elle voulait la vengeance, la vengeance de sa mère.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit, un 4 février. Tous les 4 févriers à présent elle se mettait à rêver de cette nuit, cette atroce nuit… Elle avait 7 ans, elle et sa mère vivaient seule à Smallidgestone. Elle n'avait pas de père, du moins ce qu'elle croyait à l'époque, car personne ne lui avait enseigné à cet âge qu'il fallait deux personnes pour faire un enfant. Sa mère la pensait alors trop petite pour lui expliquer, elle pensait lui expliquer bientôt, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion… Isabella Jane Ombrage jouait avec sa fille sous un fond de musique joyeuse, destinée aux enfants. Toute l'atmosphère semblait respirer le bonheur, rien qu'entre elles deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Dolorès n'aimait pas se remémorer cette nuit, c'était l'une des plus douloureuses souffrances qu'elle contenait… Seule la vengeance pourrait venger sa mère et lui permettre de vivre à nouveau une vie normale, pas une vie comme celle-là. Pas une vie à travers le physique d'une autre personne. Elle enviait Potter, et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait accepté la mission à Poudlard en savant pertinemment depuis le départ qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais ce n'était heureusement pas ce qui l'avait en particulier fait accepter « l'offre », qui était bien plus une obligation, un chantage de la part du ministère. Car quand Potter avait tué Voldemort, il était traité en héros, alors que si elle tuait ce centaure, elle serait traitée en meurtrière… Les faits étaient pourtant là, Voldemort avait tué les deux parents de Harry, un grand nombre d'autres sorciers de Sang Mêlés, des moldus et était célèbre. Sangus, le centaure en question, avait tué la mère de Dolorès, nombre d'autres petites familles bien trop isolées pour être connues et qu'on recherche vraiment sérieusement le meurtrier, et il était inconnu. Evidemment. Elle trouvait la vie bien trop facile pour Harry… Tout ce monde derrière lui, tous ces gens prêts à l'aider, prêts à se sacrifier même… Elle, qui serait prêt à se sacrifier ? Personne… Qui l'aidait ? Personne… Et ce depuis 20 ans… Enfin, si, Matilde l'avait aidée… En tout cas, elle savait qu'il était impossible qu'il ne s'en sorte pas juste à cause de sa mini dictature d'imbécile à Poudlard, mais elle avait néanmoins réduit le pouvoir de la plume que Fudge lui avait donné pour le punir.

« Dolorès, vous utiliserez cette plume sur Potter lors d'une retenue…

- Vous tenez tant que ça à ce que je le punisse…

- Evidemment ! Sinon le message ne rentrera pas et il continuera à raconter ses sottises à propos d'un possible retour de Vous-Savez-Qui…

- Très bien… Mais ne pourrait-il pas copier des lignes avec _sa propre _plume ?

- Oh oh je crois que vous vous méprenez… Tenez essayez cette plume… Oh non ! Ne la trempez pas dans l'encre, c'est inutile… »

Dolorès regarda Fudge de façon suspicieuse puis se mit à écrire. _Je m'appelle Dolorès._

« AH ! »

Ce qu'elle avait écrit venait de s'inscrire dans sa chair, mais pas uniquement au dos de sa main, mais dans tout son bras jusqu'à l'épaule, l'écriture agrandie lui faisant déjà couler le sang…

« Argh… Mais vous êtes complètement dingue ! Je ne peux quand même pas lui demander de copier des lignes avec ça ! Il va… Il va mourir d'une hémorragie en moins de cinq minutes…

- Mais non mais non Dolorès ! De toute façon, vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il use cette plume, je veux voir dans les souvenirs que vous m'enverrez ses mains couvertes de sang…

- Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour lui apprendre à ne pas dire de mensonges voila pourquoi ! Vous me semblez un peu blême Dolorès, ce que je dis vous choque ?

- Je… Moi… Non, pas du tout !

-Hm je vois… Je vous amènerai une potion, une potion qui devrait vous détendre… »

« Une potion qui devrait vous détendre… Se disait aujourd'hui Dolorès. Quel connard oui… »

Dolorès avait ce jour-là passé l'heure suivante à réduire le pouvoir de la plume sanglante, et lorsque Fudge lui avait amené sa boisson, elle avait accepté sans se méfier, grande erreur… La potion permettait en fait de réduire son taux d'émotion, et par conséquent de réduire sa sensibilité à la douleur des autres, elle était à présent insensible… Et pour une durée longue, au moins 6 mois… Fudge savait malheureusement que cette apparence de femme de 50 ans n'était pas sa vraie apparence, et c'est surtout à cause de ça qu'il avait pu se permettre de lui faire du chantage pour qu'elle obéisse et aille à Poudlard.

Une autre raison cependant l'arrangeait à l'époque, c'est qu'elle pensait que la tribu de centaures des environs avait des informations concernant Sangus… Mais comment faire pour les approcher sans avoir mal, sans avoir cette terrible douleur glacée qui l'immobilisait sur place, comme au bord de l'agonie, bien que restant debout ? Sans compter que son cerveau semblait se vider à chaque fois, et elle sortait les âneries les plus imbéciles à chaque fois… Si elle se souvenait bien de cette nuit du 4 février, elle ne se souvenait pas moins de celle avec les centaures de Poudlard, bien que plus éclairante et moins éprouvante…


	3. Chapitre 2

Les centaures l'avaient ligotée contre un arbre, afin de pouvoir mieux la contrôler.

« Dolorès Ombrage ?

- En personne…

- Vous êtes employée au ministère n'est-ce pas ?

- Sous-secrétaire auprès du ministre.

- Vous êtes la femme qui s'acharne sans cesse sur nous, les centaures ! La race supérieure ! »

Des hennissements menaçant eurent lieu de toutes parts, certains faisant claquer leurs sabots contre le sol, enragés…

« Peu importe ce que je suis c'est moi qui devrais poser les questions à cet instant… »

Sa phrase mit les centaures encore plus en colère :

« Tu n'es qu'une humaine ! Avec tout l'orgueil et tout l'égocentrisme qui est typique de votre race !

- Et vous toute la sauvagerie dont était pourvu le centaure assassin de ma mère ! »

Les centaures arrêtèrent soudainement de bouger, leur colère semblant à présent faire place à l'incrédulité.

« Si un centaure a tué votre mère, c'est qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Elle a dû aller trop loin sur le territoire de son troupeau.

- Cette saloperie est venue dans notre maison ! Quand j'avais 7 ans… »

Dolorès ne se contrôlait plus dans ses paroles, elle était de nouveau énervée, révoltée. Une fois de plus, les centaures se mirent à hennir, se tournant les uns vers les autres. Disait-elle vrai ?

« C'est impossible ! Dit finalement l'un des centaures présents.

- Elle ment ! Fit un autre centaure. Nous n'attaquons jamais les femelles qui ont des poulains en bas âge…

- Et encore moins devant les poulains…

- Calmez vous ! Ordonna un centaure plus vieux, avec une barbe blanche. Dolorès Ombrage ?

- Oui, c'est moi, une fois encore je vous le répète je suis Dolorès Ombrage ! » Toutes ses pensées étaient embrouillées, elle comptait se laisser emmener ici par Granger parce qu'elle avait compris son plan et se fichait du reste et des ordres du ministère, tant qu'elle pouvait trouver la vengeance, en demandant aux centaures où était Sangus… Mais là, elle sentait un refus net de la part des centaures d'admettre que leur race ait des torts aussi. Elle tentait vainement de se libérer de ses cordes, mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible, et que quand bien même elle y arrivait, une cinquantaine, peut être même plus ? Une centaine de centaures dans les alentours la retiendraient, et il ne fallait pas compter sur leur _« douceur légendaire »_…

- C'est impossible que ce soit vous…

- Et pourquoi cela ? » La fureur ne cessait de monter dans les yeux de Dolorès…

- Celle dont la mère a été assassinée ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans aujourd'hui…

- J'ai 27 ans ! »

Les centaures rirent à présent, Dolorès, aveuglée par sa peur mélangée à sa fureur, avait oublié qu'elle avait encore l'apparence de Matilde…

« Tais toi humaine ! Tu te moques donc de nous ? Nous la race supérieure ! Tu penses vraiment que nous sommes aveugles à ce point pour ne pas voir que tu as au moins 45 ans…

- Je peux même vous le jurer si c'est-ce que vous voulez ! Cela fait des années que j'utilise une potion de polynectar pour me cacher, pour pas qu'il puisse me retrouver avant que je ne sois prête, qu'il me pense morte… »

Les centaures se regardèrent les uns les autres, dans le flou le plus total… Ils ignoraient qu'un des leurs avait été capable de tuer une mère devant son enfant… Le plus vieux prit la parole.

« Très bien… Nous devons avoir une eau de vérité dans ces bois, elle nous révélera ton apparence réelle. Mais auquel cas-tu nous aurais menti, auquel cas-tu serais tuée. Entendu ?

- Entendu… »

Les centaures l'emmenèrent près de cette source. Durant le voyage, la perspective de finalement trouver peut être ce qu'elle était venue chercher la calma, et la remplit de curiosité, impatiente.

« C'est mon reflet dans l'eau qui apparaitra comme je suis réellement, est-ce ça ?

- Non. Il faut que tu boives l'eau de cette source de vérité pour reprendre ton apparence réelle…

- Oh… Mais… Quand je vais revenir au château, on va me voir…

- Aucune importance. »

Dolorès ne voulait pas revenir au château ainsi, si quelqu'un la voyait comme ça, on lui demanderait qui elle est, personne au ministère à part Fudge ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça… Mais après tout cela n'importait pas, il fallait qu'elle découvre la vérité, et elle savait que ces centaures pourraient l'aider…

« Dolorès ? » Un de ses collègues tira la sous secrétaire d'état de ses pensées.

« Oui Rodolphe ? » Le ton de Dolorès était aigre, elle détestait être dérangée de cette façon, sans frapper, l'appelant d'une voix fluette, de façon guillerette comme s'ils vivaient dans un monde bienheureux gouverné par des bisounours en mashmallow bien mielleux et câlins…

« Fudge désire vous voir, il dit qu'il a une nouvelle mission pour vous !

- La dernière fois que vous êtes venu m'annoncer ça de cette façon, il m'a envoyé à Poudlard en tant que professeur qui n'avait pas le droit d'enseigner la magie et devant imposer des décrets d'éducation tout à fait inutiles et qui avait en fait en tout premier objectif de se faire détester de toute l'école… Mais ça, j'imagine que c'était l'objectif « _officieux_ »…

- Ah ah ! Vous êtes drôle vraiment Dolorès c'est incroyable vous devriez faire comique vous savez ! Allez le ministre vous attend et plus vite que ça !

- Je te conseille de garder profil bas à l'avenir quand tu viens me voir, car je peux t'assurer qu'à la longue je risque de ne plus pouvoir supporter longtemps ta tête de sale petit fonctionnaire qui ne fait rien de la journée mais qui a les poches bien renflouées… »

Rodolphe lui fit un sourire narquois, et disparut, sautillant, à travers le couloir, se fondant dans la foule d'employés tous plus occupés les uns que les autres. Dolorès soupira et se dirigea à grand peine vers le bureau de l'ancien ministre, alias Fudge.


	4. Chapitre 3

« Ah ! Dolorès ! Enfin vous voila… S'exclama Fudge, accompagné du ministre en fonction et de Percy.

- Cornélius, Rufus, Percy… Salua Dolorès.

- Hm bonjour Dolorès… Allons prenez place asseyez vous, désirez vous un thé ?

- Non merci, j'ose espérer que cette réunion sera assez rapide, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail…

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! L'interrompit Fudge. Figurez vous que nous avons de nouveaux projets pour vous, mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont des projets de grandeur…

- Des projets de grandeur ?… » Répéta Ombrage de façon incrédule. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait promis des « projets de grandeur », elle s'était retrouvée à devoir faire des cours de magie « théoriques »(cherchez l'erreur…) pour des élèves destinés à la détester, alors elle ne croyait pas trop à ce futur projet et osait au moins espérer qu'il serait moins pire que le précédent…

« Oui, c'est exactement cela ! Des projets de grandeur ! Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas de thé ou même des biscuits ou… Autre chose ? » Tout en parlant, le ministre semblait extrêmement tendu, Ombrage le fixa intensément quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

« … Non, je n'ai ni faim ni soif merci…

- Oh et bien… C'est très bien ma foi, c'est très bien… Euh, rassurez moi, vous avez bien dormi cette nuit ?

- Bon sang Rufus allez droit au but qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Ce projet de grandeur est-il finalement un travail si nul que vous avez même honte de m'en parler ?… Ou alors c'est un sale boulot ?

- Euh… Oui, vous avez raison Dolorès, je vais aller droit au but.. »

Fudge coupa soudainement le ministre :

« Euh, ne lui en voulez pas trop hein et… Ne m'en voulez pas trop à moi non plus, après tout il est ministre, c'est normal qu'il sache…

- Qu'il sache ? Et sache _quoi _exactement ? » Dolorès avait prononcé cette phrase les dents serrées, espérant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, il n'avait pas intérêt, ce, ce…

« Euh Percy ? Vous m'excuserez mon garçon mais ceci est une affaire privée entre moi, Cornélius et Dolorès. Je vous prierai donc de nous laisser seuls… » Percy fut surpris, le ministre ne l'éloignait jamais trop de ses affaires, il était même tout le temps présent, mais là, sa présence ne semblait pas requise. Néanmoins, il ne s'en formalisa pas et sortit.

« Disons que ce que je voulais vous dire déjà, c'est que je sais…

- Vous savez…» Dolorès n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents, et son regard se tournait vers Fudge comme si elle avait désiré le fusiller.

« Oui Dolorès ! Je sais tout ! Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit vous-même ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs le cacher à la plupart des membres du ministère ?… Cela peut très bien faire partie de nos petites affaires privées inter ministère…

- Bien sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'une journaliste du genre de Rita Skeeter finisse par le découvrir et que cela fasse la une de tous les journaux ?…

- Hm… Bon passons, c'était seulement pour vous dire que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi et peut être que vous pourriez un de ces jours me montrer votre « vraie » tête…

- Ah c'est terminé ? Je retourne à mon bureau alors…

- Non non ce n'est pas terminé ! Notre projet de grandeur…

- J'avais espéré que vous l'aviez oublié… »

Scrimgeour ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et continua :

« Vous m'avez demandé d'aller droit au but et ben je vais aller droit au but… Je veux que vous retourniez à Poudlard en temps que professeur de potion, mais sous votre réelle apparence.

- Vous avez perdu la tête…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Si je me cache c'est qu'il y a une raison et j'imagine que vous la connaissez non !

- Je sais surtout que Poudlard est un endroit sûr…

- Ah oui il l'était vachement lorsque Voldemort y est entré l'an dernier ! » Un soubresaut venait de traverser Fudge et Scrimgeour. Ombrage n'avait jamais réellement eu peur de prononcer son nom, ce n'était pas ça qui le ferait apparaitre, sans compter qu'il était définitivement mort maintenant…

« Peu importe ! De toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas le choix…

- Mais quel intérêt avez-vous à me mettre en professeur là-bas ! Je n'ai aucun talent en tant que professeur ! Et je suis désolée j'ai déjà un truc plus important à faire ; Pister Sangus et me préparer à la combattre !

- Oh arrêtez Dolorès… S'exclama Fudge. Vous savez très bien enseigner ! Je vous ai vue faire lorsqu'il a fallu apprendre à ma nièce quelques sortilèges de défense… Aussi je pensais justement à cette piste… Vous pourriez visiter les centaures aux alentours de la forêt !

- Selon vous je n'y suis pas restée assez longtemps…

- Les centaures vous ont bien dit qu'il faudrait peut être qu'un jour vous reveniez, un jour où la piste de Sangus s'éclaircirait… De plus, vous disiez vous-même que vous en aviez marre de cette apparence, mais qu'en plus, et de façon surprenante, la douleur que vous ressentiez au niveau de votre cicatrice était moins vivace lorsque vous étiez sous votre apparence réelle. »

Fudge avait raison… Elle lui avait raconté la suite de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard dans la forêt, après qu'elle ait bu l'eau de vérité… Mais pour elle, les centaures lui avaient donné suffisamment d'éléments pour qu'elle ait besoin d'y revenir. Néanmoins, il restait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas…

« Pourquoi voulez vous que j'y retourne ? Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?

- Hmm et bien… Disons que le possible crime que vous allez accomplir contre Sangus n'est pas louable, et risquerait de ternir l'image du ministère, mais sachant que vous occupez une haute fonction ici, nous préférons étouffer l'affaire et la rendre secrète.

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez que j'aille à Poudlard…

- Certains sorciers du peuple disent de notre gouvernement que c'est un gouvernement vieillot, avec extrêmement peu de jeunes… Du coup, si vous repreniez votre apparence normale, cela montrerait que nous avons des personnes plutôt jeunes à des postes très haut gradés !

- Et si vous étouffez le crime de Sangus, comment leur expliquer pourquoi je prenais une apparence de femme approchant la cinquantaine ?

- Nous ferons en sorte de rendre cette histoire plus… émouvante ! De façon à ce que le peuple s'identifie à vous et ait tellement pitié qu'il se dise, qu'après tout, c'est normal ce que vous faites, de vouloir tuer ce centaure…

- Ah oui, j'aurais dû me douter que ce n'étaient pas de loyaux et honorables desseins que vous aviez qui vous donnait une soudaine envie de m'aider…

- A vrai dire… Il n'y a pas que ça. Les centaures nous ont récemment envoyé une lettre, ils veulent que vous retourniez à Poudlard, ils disent que la clé est là-bas !

- Evidemment… L'endroit dans lequel je me suis fait le plus détester par le plus de personnes simultanément ce serait aussi l'endroit où je dois aller pour établir la justice moi-même…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est eux ! Je doute qu'ils aient énormément d'intérêt à mentir… Surtout qu'ils n'aiment pas que les humains pénètrent dans leur forêt.

- D'accord d'accord j'irai… Mais je ne reprendrai mon apparence réelle que lorsque je serai avec les centaures.

- Comme vous voudrez, après tout, cela ne change pas grand-chose… »

En retournant à Poudlard, Dolorès pensait qu'au moins, les membres de l'A.D qu'Harry Potter avait fondée ne seraient plus là, étant donné que cela faisait deux ans. Mais beaucoup n'avaient pas pu faire leur dernière année à Poudlard correctement, n'y étant pour certains même pas allés, ils faisaient leur septième année maintenant, et passaient donc le dernier examen en fin d'année. Elle prenait le Poudlard Express, avec tous les élèves. Elle savait à l'avance que c'était une erreur de l'avoir mise avec les autres élèves, se souvenant d'elle en cinquième année, mais le ministre n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait déjà fait passer une annonce dans _La Gazette du Sorcier _annonçant le retour de Dolorès Ombrage à Poudlard en tant que professeur de potion, selon lui, c'était suffisant pour montrer son autorité et la faire ainsi respecter.

_Ca se voit qu'il n'est pas sur le terrain lui… _Se dit Dolorès, voyant les regards haineux, méprisants, parfois moqueurs sur son passage, de même que ceux qui tentaient de lui faire un croche-pied, ou autre, dans l'espoir de la ridiculiser. Au moins, les frères Weasley n'étant plus dans l'école, elle espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas de quoi lui faire des « farces » ou ne se remettraient pas à être malade sur commande grâce à elle ne savait quelles dragées ou autres produits de leur boutique. Elle s'était mise dans un compartiment tout au fond du train, osant espérer que le train était assez grand pour qu'elle puisse y être seule. Manque de chance, trois élèves, arrivés en retard, ne trouvaient plus aucune place et vinrent donc dans son compartiment. La voyant ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement de parler. N'ayant pas levé les yeux et regardant toujours le paysage, elle ne savait pas encore de quels élèves il s'agissait. Elle prit quelques secondes pour déterminer si oui, elle levait les yeux pour voir qui ils étaient ou si elle les gardait rivés sur le paysage, puis sa curiosité triompha.

_Oh non, comme par hasard…_

Les élèves qui se trouvaient en face d'elle ne se trouvaient être autre que Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, et Harry Potter en personne… A en juger par leurs regards, ils ne semblaient pas super contents de la voir…


	5. Chapitre 4

Ce fut Hermione qui décida de parler en premier :

« Qu'est-ce que le ministère veut encore à Poudlard ? Nous ne lui nuisons en aucune façon pour l'instant…

- Votre chère directrice a eu quelques difficultés à retrouver un professeur de potion assez qualifié, alors le ministère a décidé de lui donner un petit coup de pouce...

- Un petit coup de pouce ? En vous envoyant vous à Poudlard ! Et depuis quand êtes vous une femme qualifiée en matière de potion ? »

Ombrage se renfrogna, qu'elle la déteste, elle le concevait très bien, mais qu'elle sous-estime ses compétences en potion, ça, ça l'hérissait. Elle avait beau se cacher sous l'apparence de Matilde et sous cette soi-disant « méchanceté », le fait de la sous-estimer dans ce qu'elle était vraiment était quand même une insulte !

« Depuis assez longtemps je dois dire, mais si un jour tu trouves comment modifier de façon durable une potion, plutôt que d'apprendre bêtement des pages et pages de manuel, tu m'appelles… » Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, puis jugea qu'il était inutile de perdre son temps à discuter avec elle, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ombrage. Tout de même, elle avait réussi à rallonger elle-même la durée de la potion de polynectar, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit à personne. Si ce n'est Matilde, qui savait qu'elle faisait des recherches pour augmenter la durée de n'importe quelle potion, et qui lui avait aussi confié toutes les potions qu'elle avait avec une mèche de ses cheveux dans chacun des flacons, sachant que Dolorès serait tout à fait à même de modifier les potions quand elle le voudrait. A vrai dire, Matilde était celle qui avait prévu tout cela, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Dolorès y pense, chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, chaque fois qu'elle parlait, chaque fois qu'elle sortait cette baguette qui n'était pas la sienne… Car oui, Matilde n'avait pas fait que lui donner son apparence, elle lui avait en outre donné sa baguette. Cela faisait longtemps que Dolorès n'avait pas utilisé sa propre baguette. Matilde savait tout de son histoire, du rejet de sa famille moldue, de son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, et c'était elle qui avait mis en œuvre ce plan pour Dolorès qu'elle aimait comme sa propre fille à l'époque. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre, ainsi qu'elle savait que « Dolly », comme elle l'appelait, courrait un grave danger en restant sous sa forme réelle, le centaure n'attendant qu'une chose ; qu'elle entre dans l'âge adulte, pour ainsi pouvoir la tuer tranquillement. Ombrage se souvenait très bien du jour où Matilde lui avait exposé son plan pour son avenir à elle. Une sorte de pacte liait les deux femmes, leur relation était indéfinissable, au-delà d'une simple tendresse mutuelle, et finalement, c'était à la mort de Matilde que tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris pour l'avenir de Dolorès pouvait se mettre en place, plaçant Dolorès, seule, au centre de cette machination. Bien que Matilde soit morte, Dolorès ne voulait pas la décevoir, elle ne voulait pas que Matilde ait préparé tout cela pour rien…

« Madame Taunstou ? Vous êtes là ?…

- Dolorès ? Oui viens je suis dans la cuisine j'avais justement préparé quelques gâteaux et… Oh mon Dieu Dolly est-ce que ça va ? »

Dolorès avait du sang sur la moitié gauche du visage, tenant une serviette dessus, comme pour tenter d'arrêter la douleur.

« C'est rien c'est… C'est juste que ma famille d'accueil moldue a appris que…-Dolorès remit une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille- que j'aimais les filles et… Ca leur a pas plu voila…

- Mais… Mais ils sont censés t'héberger jusqu'à ce que tu te sois trouvé un boulot et une maison…

- Je doute que ce soit réellement dans leurs préoccupations premières » Dit sombrement Dolorès. Ce jour n'était pas un bon jour, elle semblait à la fois désespérée et fatiguée, prête à tout abandonner, sa vie même peut être.

« Bon sang ma pauvre enfant… »

Dolorès n'avait jamais aimé qu'on la traite telle une pauvre petite orpheline victime des injustices de la vie, mais comme c'était Matilda, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'elle était sincère, qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas dès demain et serait prête à l'aider si elle avait un jour besoin. Dolorès n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point elle en était prête… Elle resta l'été chez Matilde, avant d'aller faire sa dernière année à Poudlard. Ce fut durant cette année que Matilde établit tout ce plan. Elle le prépara toute l'année, sans avertir Dolorès de sa possible mort prochaine. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment. A la fin de son année scolaire, elle laissa passer un mois, puis décida de lui confier les projets qu'elle avait pour elle.

« Dolly ? Il faut que je te parle, viens j'ai fais du thé et du gâteau..;

- Hm ? Oui attends je finis juste une potion que j'ai améliorée… »

Dolorès alla se laver les mains et passa à table.

« Bien. Installe toi, mets toi à ton aise. Nous risquons d'avoir une longue conversation toi et moi…

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire… Aurais-je fais quelque chose de mal ou…

- Non non ne t'inquiète pas… » Matilde se mit à tousser frénétiquement.

- Matilde ça… Ca va ? » Dolorès s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Matilde lui fit un signe de la main lui indiquant que ce n'était rien, de ne pas se déranger pour elle.

« Tu sais, ce centaure, il est très certainement depuis longtemps à ta recherche… » Dolorès se renfrogna, baissant les yeux vers son thé brûlant, dans lequel elle faisait tourner une cuillère. Elle détestait parler de la mort de sa mère, et encore moins de Sangus.

« Et il risque de te retrouver bientôt… Il faut que tu te caches…

- Et comment ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie dans une cave ou je ne sais où…

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai déjà prévu un plan pour toi. Tu prendras mon apparence…

- Quoi mais !…

- Tu deviendras une influente employée du ministère, tu feras passer des lois, parfois arbitraires, mais elles seront indispensables à ta survie.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Moi employée du ministère ?

- Tu prendras mon apparence, d'ailleurs tu as déjà fait tellement de recherches sur l'allongement de durée des potions…

- Mais… Non, je ne veux pas faire ça ! Et toi tu vivras où après ?

- Ah… Ma chère Dolly… Je crains bien de ne plus être de ce monde à ce moment-là, mais dans un sens cela tombe bien, il le faut pour ta propre réussite…

- Comment ça ! Pourquoi ne serais-tu plus de ce monde ?

- J'ai une maladie grave Dolorès… Mais l'heure n'est pas aux pleurs. Viens avec moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Après cette conversation, Matilde l'avait emmenée dans la salle où elle entreposait des étagères de potion de polynectar avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il devait y en avoir à peu près 500 dans cette pièce…

« Sachant que tu réussis à faire durer la potion de polynectar deux semaines, j'ai fais environ 500 flacons qui te serviront. De toute manière, tu peux toujours en refaire ensuite si jamais il n'y en a pas assez, car je te laisserai des mèches de mes cheveux. »

Dolorès se souvenait s'être rebellée, avoir refusé cette offre, mais Matilde avait su la convaincre, c'était la seule solution. Elle avait en tout cas bien compté, le nombre de potions était bien assez. Dolorès avait 17 ans, elle espérait atteindre Sangus dans les 15 ans qui suivaient.

500 potions, une potion dure 2 semaines

Il faut donc 2 potions par mois ;

500 divisé par 2 ; 250

A présent, le nombre d'années approximativement possibles :

250 divisé par 12 : **20,83**

Dolorès pouvait donc, à ce moment-là, espérer avoir encore vingt ans pour trouver Sangus, avant qu'il ne la trouve.

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'Ombrage s'endormit, fatiguée par tous les trajets qu'elle avait eu à faire ces derniers jours, et espérant aussi trouver un peu de repos avant de subir tout ce qu'elle allait devoir supporter à Poudlard, que ce soit les élèves, ou les centaures.


	6. Chapitre 5

Ombrage dormait encore paisiblement, lorsque Hermione se décida à la réveiller. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Ron ou Harry, aucun des deux ne voulait avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec elle, des fois qu'Ombrage soit en fait une sorte de maladie contagieuse sous une forme humaine... Cependant, Hermione ne le fit pas non plus par plaisir, elle l'aurait bien laissée là si cela ne risquait pas de nuire à l'année scolaire de chaque élève. Après tout, mieux valait avoir un professeur de potion nul que pas de professeur du tout. Elle aurait quand même pensé qu'Ombrage serait de mauvaise humeur, se faisant réveiller d'un sommeil si profond (en tout cas, Hermione l'aurait été), mais Ombrage ne le fut pas du tout, elle la remercia même... Hermione se demanda si ça n'avait pas été un simple réflexe de sa part, sans compter qu'elle avait même souri...

A vrai dire, Dolorès était plutôt contente qu'elle l'ait réveillée car sans cela, elle se serait certainement retrouvée à Londres... Et le chemin de retour était long, sans compter le fait que le Poudlard Express n'était pas un train qui allait à Poudlard plus d'une fois par jour, ni par mois d'ailleurs. Aussi, elle lui avait souri parce qu'elle avait été légèrement surprise qu'elle daigne la réveiller, et contrairement à ce que Hermione pouvait penser, elle ne la détestait pas. Deux années auparavant, elle avait comme contrainte de jouer le rôle que lui imposait le ministère, plus maintenant. De même que ses cours n'avaient pas à être théoriques, elle avait une liberté complète durant ceux-ci ; Si elle voulait se mettre à chanter des chansons en jouant de la guitare à tous ses cours, elle le pouvait, si elle voulait faire de ses heures de cours des heures où les élèves pouvaient se raconter des blagues, elle le pouvait aussi, de même que si elle voulait en faire des heures de sieste, de danse, de promenades en forêt, de concours de lancers de gnomes... Bon, évidemment, elle n'allait quand même pas faire n'importe quoi... Mais elle n'avait aucune limite donnée par le ministère. Elle assurerait ses cours de potion du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tout comme elle les rendrait vivants au possible, elle en était capable, elle le savait : après tout, ses compétences le lui permettaient. Elle avait le choix sur les potions à enseigner, et elle savait comment faire en sorte de bien leur faire retenir les potions principales sur lesquelles on les interrogerait à l'examen, de même qu'elle ferait en sorte de leur montrer des potions utiles, parfois aux effets comiques, bénéfiques, ainsi que finalement, comment allonger la durée d'une potion. En revanche, elle ne montrerait cela qu'aux dernières années, les autres risquant d'utiliser ces connaissances pour allonger des mauvaises potions, faire n'importe quoi... En gros, ils n'étaient sans doute pas encore assez responsables.

Le professeur MacGonagall (notamment directrice de Poudlard maintenant) se tenait devant toute la salle, debout, prête à faire son discours, et peut-être à essayer de rassurer certains élèves, qui à la vue d'Ombrage s'étaient mis à chuchoter dans tous les coins. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas elle-même très rassurée à l'idée que cette bonne femme tout droit sortie du ministère vienne refaire des cours après son ancienne prestation dans cette école... Au moins, cette année, Dolorès Ombrage ne semblait pas si hautaine et confiante qu'il y avait deux ans. En fait, elle ne se sentait pas du tout à son aise là maintenant... Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, et ils étaient assez oppressants, comme menaçant... Elle décida de garder les yeux sur les décorations de son verre, après tout, elle avait la chance d'être assise à l'extrémité de la table, donc pas face aux élèves qui la dévisageaient furieusement. Mac Gonagall fit donc son petit discours, expliquant les raisons de la venue du professeur Ombrage cette année. Voyant à quel point celle-ci se sentait peureuse cette année, le professeur Mac Gonagall eut un élan de sadisme...

« Et donc, qui de mieux pour vous expliquer les raisons de sa venue que la principale intéressée en personne ! Ainsi, Dolorès Jane Ombrage va vous faire un discours ! »

Mac Gonagall se tourna vers elle, l'air triomphant, tandis que Dolorès lui lançait des regards tellement assassins qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler devant tout le monde...

Ombrage se leva, elle se sentait presque tremblante, à vrai dire, elle se sentait comme une petite fille qui allait se faire gronder parce qu'elle avait fait une bêtise... Dolorès détestait cette sensation, bon sang elle avait quand même presque trente ans... Au fond, elle aurait peut être dû faire comme Fudge, et se préparer une potion pour ne rien ressentir... En ce moment en tout cas, c'est tout ce dont elle rêvait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda la salle. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire ? Ferait-elle un discours aussi ennuyant que celui de l'an dernier, en s'ennuyant elle même et se ridiculisant toujours plus, ne savant cette fois-ci pas réellement quoi dire... Sans compter Hermione Granger, cette fille était plus intelligente que la plupart des gens de l'école... Elle comprendrait directement qu'Ombrage ne souhaitait pas leur dire la raison de sa venue ici... Ombrage décida de gagner un peu de temps en phrases banales, le temps de trouver une idée :

« Bonjour à tous, pour commencer, j'aimerais vous souhaiter à toutes et à tous une ex-ce-llente an-née ! » Si elle coupait certaines consonnes, elle gagnait plus de temps encore. Néanmoins, les élèves commençaient à se regarder entre eux, certains chuchotant...

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda un serdaigle. Elle croit vraiment qu'elle va réussir à faire ami-ami avec nous cette année ? Elle est folle... »

« Remarque cette année elle nous a épargné son cardigan rose ! » Pouffa Parvati Patil.

« Euh... Du calme du calme tout le monde ! » Dolorès failli perdre ses moyens, mais se reprit.

« Vous savez tous à quel point le ministère a toujours tenu à offrir à ses étudiants la meilleure éducation possible...

- Et c'est pas vrai elle va recommencer son cirque...

- DU CALME ! Donc, je disais... » Dolorès eut soudain une idée qui pourrait la sauver, bien qu'elle y laisserait un peu de son égo...

« Le ministère a toujours tenu à vous offrir la meilleure éducation possible, mais aujourd'hui, il s'excuse... Oui il s'excuse d'être lâche, de préférer cacher le danger au plus grand nombre plutôt que de tout mettre en œuvre pour l'affronter... C'est donc ainsi qu'ils ont décidé de me renvoyer ici afin que je puisse m'excuser et vous montrer à quel point je suis désolée... » Les élèves se regardèrent, interdits.

« Mais le ministère souhaite s'assurer que la vie à Poudlard est à présent sans danger, c'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui, devant vous...

- SOTTISES ! »

Ombrage se retourna, la voix avait surgi derrière son dos, elle connaissait très bien cette voix...

« Vous m'avez faite renvoyer, avec ce sourire si sadique, si... Vous aimez voir les gens souffrir ! Et aujourd'hui vous osez vous ramener ici pour essayer de faire croire que vous êtes en réalité toute blanche ? Pauvre folle ! Répugnante femme ! Saloperie du ministère !

- Calmez vous Sybille... dit Mac Gonagall. Reprenez vous...

- NON Minerva je ne me calmerai pas ! Cette femme m'a fait renvoyer... Elle m'a obligée à partager ensuite mes cours avec ce centaure... Heureusement parti maintenant... Oh merci Minerva...»

Le professeur Mac Gonagall venait de lui tendre un mouchoir, Trelawney le prit et se moucha dans un bruit de trompette, comme toujours. Bien que peu auraient pu le croire en cet instant, Dolorès se sentait complètement désemparée devant cette femme. C'était faux, elle n'aimait pas voir souffrir les gens, elle détestait ça... Elle ne voulait pas être un bourreau, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu, mais Fudge en avait décidé autrement pour elle... Au fond, elle le détestait cet homme... S'il n'avait jamais découvert qui elle était vraiment, jamais elle n'aurait eu à faire ce sale boulot... Bien que le pire avait été la période où elle avait été sous l'emprise du médaillon, impossible de réfléchir, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux, c'était le médaillon qui décidait... Il aurait pu décider qu'elle ne mange plus, ne dorme plus, ne ferme plus jamais les yeux, elle n'aurait rien pu faire... La puissance de Voldemort, rien que dans ses horcruxes, la terrorisait, elle devait bien l'admettre. Si elle ne l'avait pas vécu, elle n'aurait pas eu peur, bien qu'elle n'avait pas réellement peur du personnage en lui même, elle avait un bien autre monstre à chasser... Nerveuse à présent, elle se passe une main dans les cheveux, celle-ci se prit dans les boucles, Dolorès ne savait pourquoi, mais étrangement, elle avait au l'impression à cet instant précis qu'elle était sous son apparence réelle, avec ses vrais cheveux, rouges, noirs, mi-longs, et raides, bien que la pointe remontait sur certains de ses cheveux, et tout comme Potter n'avait jamais réussi à peigner les siens, elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire redescendre ces pointes. Elle repensa subitement à ce que lui avaient dit les centaures dans la forêt, et se tourna vraiment vers Sybille, elles étaient maintenant face à face.

« Ecoutez Sybille, je sais que pour le moment vous me détestez, mais venez me voir dans mon bureau un de ces jours, je peux vous promettre de vous donner toutes les explications que vous voudrez... Si vous m'aidez... »

Minerva la regardait d'un air soupçonneux, tandis que Sybille avait à la fois l'air d'avoir peur, et celui d'être en colère.

« Vous aider à quoi ? A réinstaurer votre dictature en ces murs !

- Non... Plutôt, une autre sorte d'aide, mais je ne peux pas vous en parler en public, il faudra que nous voyons cela en privé...

- Je veux savoir à l'avance ! Voir quoi ? » Contrairement à Dolorès qui chuchotait, Sybille criait, ce qui faisait que toute la salle pouvait l'entendre... Dolorès soupira et eut une autre envie de se passer la main dans les cheveux, regardant du coin de l'oeil la masse des étudiants assis, muets, écoutant leur conversation...

« Ecoutez Sybille... Toutes deux, même si nous ne nous aimons pas beaucoup je pense que nous avons un point commun... Vous n'aimiez pas Firenze n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous voulez me faire commettre un assassinat !

- Non non Sybille... Je vous assure que ce n'est rien de ce genre là, laissez moi au moins vous en parler seule à seule... Vous êtes quand même la seule ici qui puisse m'aider... Grâce à vos d... Grâces à vos _puissants_ dons de voyance... » Dolorès avait usé d'un peu de flatterie, elle savait que Sybille y était sensible, du moins lorsqu'on parlait de son troisième œil. Celle-ci commençait à pencher la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir, mais savourant en fait le compliment...

« D'accord ! Mais je peux venir quand je veux ?

- Quand vous voudrez...

- Très bien, alors marché conclu ! » Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main, les deux paraissant signer un pacte l'une envers l'autre, une sorte de promesse prochaine, une aide mutuelle...


	7. Chapitre 6

Mac Gonagall avait vu cette poignée de main d'un mauvais œil, d'un très mauvais œil, elle se demandait ce que manigançait Dolorès, et elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le découvrir, quels que soient les moyens mis en ordre pour cela... Elle traversa les couloirs à toute vitesse afin de rejoindre son bureau, il fallait qu'elle découvre ce que Dolorès lui cachait, à elle... Et à qui sait qui d'autres ? Le ministère était-il au courant ? Et s'il l'était, couvraient-ils ce qu'elle voulait faire ou peut être que c'étaient eux qui lui avaient donné pour odre de.. De quoi exactement ? Le professeur Mac Gonagall grogna, elle détestait être dans une telle ignorance, elle qui, à l'époque où Dumbledore vivait encore, était au courant de tout, et en particulier au courant de ce que tout le monde ne savait pas forcément... Un bon moyen de savoir ce qui se dirait entre Dolorès et Sybille serait d'emprunter la cape de Potter, pour les écouter tout en étant invisible... Autrement, elle avait bien penser à prendre l'apparence de Sybille, mais cette dernière risquerait de lui en vouloir de ne pas lui faire confiance, de la prendre pour une femme immature facilement manipulable par une femme du ministère... Peut être déciderait-elle de lui demander tout simplement, depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, Sybille devrait bien accepter... Oui, c'était évident, puis Dolorès ne devait pas avoir le pouvoir de faire grand chose de mal en ce moment, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter autant ? C'est sur cette dernière pensée rassurante que Minerva Mac Gonagall s'endormit enfin.

Dolorès avait très bien remarqué le regard de Minerva, elle savait bien à quel point cette femme était intelligente et, avec le temps, elle avait pu apprendre qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle, que ce n'était pas un simple pion gênant dont on pouvait facilement se débarrasser en lui racontant n'importe quelle ineptie pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille... Malgré tout, elle ne s'en faisait pas trop, elle était passée maitre en potion, elle avait aussi appris, à force de l'utiliser soi même, à se rendre compte immédiatement si la personne en face d'elle n'était pas sous sa vraie apparence, mais utilisait une potion de polynectar. Avec le temps, elle avait pu voir sur le corps des signes qui ne trompaient pas, la couleur de peau par exemple, souvent soit plus sombre, soit plus claire, ce qui était son cas. Mais Matilde Taunstou étant morte, et n'étant déjà pas connue de beaucoup de monde à l'époque, il était presque impossible de remarquer que ce n'était pas son vrai physique , d'autant plus que la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vue telle qu'elle était réellement, c'était à la fin de sa dernière année à Poudlard. La cape d'invisibilité n'était pas non plus une option, puisqu'elle avait un odorat extrêmement développé, cela avait certainement un rapport avec Sangus, peu importait, si elle pouvait trouver de rares bons côtés à son histoire, autant les utiliser au maximum...

Lors de sa première visite chez Hagrid, elle n'avait pas seulement remarqué les traces de pas dans la neige allant jusqu'à sa cabane et n'en revenant pas, elle avait également senti leur odeur. Oui, leur odeur à eux, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle savait même précisément qu'ils se cachaient dans ce petit coin là de la cabane... Mais ce jour là, ça n'était pas très important à savoir... En revanche, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, elle avait vu directement que Maugrey Fol Oeil n'était pas cet homme... Elle avait demandé à ce qu'une enquête soit ouverte, elle avait bien dit qu'il y avait un problème, qu'elle le sentait, que quelque chose clochait à son propos... Mais personne au ministère ne l'avait écoutée, la plupart la prenant pour une vieille folle qui faisait sa crise...

Enfin bon, aujourd'hui, tout cela n'importait plus, Potter et son histoire avaient été « la star » de l'année, celui que tout le monde aide, à présent, c'était à son tour de rentrer en scène, pour rétablir la vérité et la justice sur son histoire à elle... Ce soir, elle cherchait comment elle ferait pour expliquer son passé à Trelawney sans qu'elle soit trop choquée, ou qu'elle la prenne pour une folle... Peut-être devrait-elle reprendre son apparence normale ? Non peut-être pas si tôt...

Le lendemain matin, Dolorès se réveilla en se rendant compte d'une chose, elle avait oublié de préparer son premier cours de la journée... Enfin si, elle l'avait préparé... Il y a un mois... Et elle ne retrouvait plus le cahier dans lequel elle avait noté tout ça, et ne se rappelait pas non plus de quelle année était la classe qu'elle avait. Elle cherchait dans tous ses dossiers, irritée, se demandant si, avec une journée qui commence comme ça, elle ne ferait pas mieux d'aller se coucher... _Non Dolorès non, c'est ta faute là pas celle de la malchance... _Après quelque minutes de recherche, elle décida de faire quelque chose de très simple :

« Accio cahier de cours ! »

Le cahier sortit soudainement d'un des sacs pour atterrir dans sa main.

« Et ben voilà, j'aurais pu y penser plus tôt...

- En effet vous auriez pu... répondit une voix derrière elle. En tout cas, vous êtes en retard, et votre classe vous attend ! »

Dolorès se retourna, le professeur Mac Gonagall la regardait sévèrement.

_Bon sang c'est le deuxième jour et elle commence déjà sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs celle-là..._

« Mais bien sûr Minerva, dit Dolorès avec un grand sourire hypocrite et usant d'un ton ironique. Je m'y préparais voyez vous, d'ailleurs quelle est ma classe aujourd'hui.. Oh tiens les Gryffondors... Et bien voyons si_ vos _élèves sont un peu plus éclairés qu'il y a deux ans... Mais après tout, avec une... _Maitresse_ de maison comme vous, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis n'est-ce pas ? »

Mac Gonagall la regarda de haut, et répondit :

« Évidemment ! Je ne vous accompagne à votre classe puisque vous semblez... Si sûre de vous, et j'ose espérer que depuis le temps, vous vous souvenez bien de la disposition des salles n'est-ce pas ? Oh j'allais oublier, votre classe a été échangée avec la salle 415, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, bonne journée, _Dolorès_... »

Mac Gonagall quitta la salle, contente de son effet, toute souriante, car elle savait très bien que Dolorès avait besoin d'elle pour trouver la salle, sans compter que celle-ci se trouvait à côté de la forêt interdite, vers les centaures. Dolorès donnait en effet l'impression de s'être pris une claque... Mac Gonagall savait pertinemment qu'elle avait un égo bien trop surdimensionné pour lui demander où se trouver cette salle, et sachant que sa première classe était composée des dernières années, elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour eux. Ce qu'elle pensait s'avéra vrai, et Dolorès passa une demi heure à chercher la salle, elle avait monté tous les étages, pensant que cette salle était en hauteur, étant donné son nombre, lorsqu'elle rencontra le fantôme de Nick Quasi sans tête. Celui-ci, en la voyant, fit mine de regarder ailleurs, la méprisant, mais Dolorès n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ce genre d'attitude hautaine envers elle ce matin.

« Hey Nick ! Plutôt que de regarder ailleurs tu pourrais me dire 'bonjour madame' ! Et ensuite tu pourrais peut-être envisager de me dire où se trouve la salle 415 ? »

Nick releva le menton, toujours aussi hostile, néanmoins il connaissait les bonnes manières, et lui répondit simplement.

« La salle 415 se trouve dehors, à quelques mètres de la cabane d'Hagrid... Elle a été tout nouvellement aménagée pour permettre au nouveau professeur de potion de pouvoir exercer avec ses élèves, dans un cadre naturel et réel pour qu'ils puissent aller choisir les ingrédients aux abords de la forêt, les centaures ayant donné leur accord tant que les sorciers ne dépassent pas certaines limites. »

Dolorès sentit une poussée de colère envers Mac Gonagall monter, elle soupira rageusement.

« Merci Nick... Aurevoir. » dit-elle, empruntant d'un air féroce les escaliers qu'elle descendait à présent à toute vitesse, les sourcils froncés, furieuse. Arrivée devant sa classe elle entendit quelques élèves soupirer :

« Oh non et moi qui pensais qu'elle était malade...

- Tu me dois 10 mornilles Jacques !

- Tiens... Bon au moins il ne reste que 15 minutes...

- Et non on a deux heures avec elle le lundi...

- Oh et zut... »

Ces petits commentaires, bien qu'elle s'y attendait, finirent de l'énerver.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui vous allez tous me faire de la copie ! Copiez moi le premier chapitre ! »

Hermione s'insurgea : « Mais madame, vous n'allez pas faire des cours théoriques comme il y a deux ans ?

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que vous me feriez de la copie alors copiez !

- J'en dirai deux mots à Mac Gonagall...

- Mais oui Granger excellente idée ! Voire pourquoi ne le feriez vous pas tout de suite ? Ainsi vous pourriez lui demander de m'apporter un petit café en passant... »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, mais soupira finalement de dédain et se mit à copier. Ombrage avait en réalité prévu d'autres choses pour son premier cours, mais la colère l'avait fait agir ainsi. Tous les élèves copiaient en silence depuis maintenant un quart d'heure, elle se dit que ça faisait peut être assez de temps qu'elle leur faisait copier des lignes qui ne servaient à rien, alors autant les arrêter et leur présenter le vrai cours et le vrai programme de l'année qu'elle comptait faire.

« Vous pouvez vous arrêter de copier, ce n'était pas réellement ce que j'avais prévu aujourd'hui...

- Mais alors pourquoi nous avoir demandé de faire ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Si vous voulez des réponses, vous n'avez qu'à demander à cette _chère_ Minerva Mac Gonagall ainsi qu'à Nick Quasi sans tête et également aux crét... Aux élèves qui avaient l'air si enjoué de me voir ! »

Les élèves se regardaient les uns les autres, l'air dubitatif.

« Vous n'avez rien compris hein ? Ce n'est pas grave, allez, le programme de l'année... »

Ombrage tourna le dos à ses élèves pour écrire au tableau à l'aide de sa baguette. Les mots apparurent avec une très belle écriture, italique, claire, très lisible :

_**Pratique et conscience de la création des différentes potions.**_

_**Connaissances théoriques et utilisation concrète des différentes potions utiles face aux différentes créatures de notre siècle, ainsi que pour soigner certaines maladies.**_

_**Les sorts utiles pour modifier l'effet d'une potion, l'améliorer en la rendant plus puissante, ou au contraire plus douce.**_

_**Les différentes situations de droit ou de non droit d'utilisation de potions. **_

Au vu des têtes que faisaient les élèves, le programme semblait leur convenir, contenant à la fois « _Pratique_ » et « _Utilisation concrète_ », en revanche ils avaient un peu peur du dernier objectif fixé...

« Madame ?

- Oui Granger ? Vous semblez toujours avoir autant de questions à poser à ce que je vois...

- Et bien ne vous en déplaise... Oui professeur Ombrage. Est-ce que le dernier objectif que vous fixez sera plus long que les autres ? »

Les élèves commençaient à avoir peur, après tout, qui sait si elle ne ferait pas le minimum de pratique possible et le maximum de théorie, venant d'une femme du ministère ça ne serait pas surprenant...

Ombrage sentit l'inquiétude autour, inquiétude qu'elle comprenait très bien, étant donné la peau de vache qu'elle avait été deux ans auparavant.

« Calmez vous calmez vous... A vrai dire ces trois objectifs ne seront pas répartis un par un pour chaque trimestre, sachant en plus qu'ils sont quatre. Les quatre seront vus à chaque nouvelle potion, afin que vous sachiez tout de chaque potion que vous utiliserez. Bon, aujourd'hui on va voir la potion de Meclandot, cette potion permet de se rendre absolument indétectable à l'odorat, ou aux vibrations produites par notre pas, notre souffle. Très utile si l'on est perdu en forêt et que nous savons que cette forêt n'est pas habitée que par de gentilles petites créatures toutes mignonnes.

- Par cela vous sous entendez centaures ? Professeur Ombrage ? »

Le ton était devenu tendu, les élèves aimaient bien les centaures en général, malgré leur mauvais caractère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous apprenez avec le professeur Hagrid ?Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il ne vous a montré que des créatures très gentilles... »

Personne ne répondait, personne ne tenait à ce qu'Ombrage ait à nouveau un témoignage qui pourrait être nocif pour la carrière d'Hagrid.

« Alors après quoi, vous voulez que j'avoue mon aversion pour les centaures ? Et bien oui je vous l'avoue ! Sauf qu'il faut bien vous figurer que cette aversion ne m'est pas venue de nulle part... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas contre eux que je vais vous apprendre à utiliser les potions, vous pourrez donc dormir sur vos deux oreilles ce soir... »

Les élèves se regardèrent encore une fois, et Harry se demanda soudain pourquoi est-ce qu'elle détesterait les centaures à ce point, pour quelle raison... Hermione semblait se demander la même chose, et durant tout le cours, son regard était bien plus concentré sur la prof que sur la potion qu'elle devait préparer. Ombrage le remarqua et finit par aller la voir.

« Y a t'il encore une question que vous aimeriez poser Granger ? »

Granger baissa les yeux sur sa potion et continua de la préparer.

« Non professeur Ombrage. Je n'ai pas de question.

- Bien... » Dolorès n'en était pas réellement convaincue, mais peu lui importait, si Granger avait vraiment du mal à enterrer la hache de guerre, peut importait. Harry et Ron lui lançaient encore des regards noirs, Ombrage leva la tête vers eux, leur lançant un regard de défi, ils baissèrent à leur tour les yeux sur leur potion.

« Ah aussi, juste une chose, et cela s'adresse à toute la classe, vous pouvez arrêter de m'appeler 'professeur Ombrage' et faire en sorte de m'appeler juste 'professeur', merci à tous de votre écoute si attentive... » finit-elle, le regard posé sur un élève qui s'amusait à étirer sa potion gluante sur ses mains et sa figure... Celui-ci se rendit compte, au bout de quelques minutes, du silence de la salle et de tous les regards posés sur lui.

« Euh... Pardon professeur Om... » Un autre élève lui fit le signe de ne pas dire son nom.

« Euh professeur tout court... »

Ombrage roula des yeux et se dirigea vers lui.

« Dites moi vous êtes sûr d'être en septième année ici ?

- Et bien...

- Dans ce cas pourquoi jouez vous avec une potion qui peut s'avérer dangereuse pour votre peau puisque non finie et en plus de ça ratée ! Et... Ah voilà regardez moi ça ! Regardez moi tous ces boutons qui apparaissent ! » Ombrage soupira, le garçon commençait à crier et à pleurnicher, apparemment, les boutons démangeaient aussi, sa peau devenait rouge, irritée...

« Ne grattez pas ! Que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas le temps de concocter une potion qui le soignerait... » Un ami de l'élève l'emmena, les autres les regardèrent partir, et Ombrage reprit place à son bureau.

« Bon, le cours est sur le point d'être terminé, je n'ai pas encore tout dit à propos de cette potion, nous n'avons pas encore tout exploré, mais nous le ferons la prochaine fois. Par contre, -Ombrage se dirigea vers Hermione- j'aimerais quand même vous montrer à quoi est censé ressembler une bonne potion de Meclandot. -Ombrage prit une louche de la potion d'Hermione.- Voilà, texture grise, presque transparente, vous remarquerez que si on en fait tomber au sol, cette potion ne fait aucun bruit. C'est ce qui permet de la différencier avec une potion de Merkerus, potion mortelle... Cette potion peut s'appliquer sur le corps, les vêtements tout comme elle peut s'avaler, mais le mieux reste quand même de la mettre sur les cinq grandes extrémités du corps. Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez sortir. »

Les élèves sortirent rapidement. Ron prit la parole.

« Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à me croire mais... Je trouve qu'il était bien son cours.

- Moi aussi, c'est assez étrange, et elle ne tient plus à ce qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille... C'est étrange... Surtout sa réponse par rapport aux centaures, vous avez vu les flammes qu'elle semblait avoir dans les yeux en en parlant ? Ce n'était pas juste de l'intolérance, c'était vraiment comme... Comme une envie de vengeance, comme une bestialité aussi et... »

Hermione s'était arrêtée en plein discours.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Quoi d'autre ? »

Hermione soupira.

« Vous n'allez peut être pas me croire mais... J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas elle... enfin pas son physique je veux dire, mais l'impression qu'elle avait des yeux d'une autre couleur...

- Tu délires !

- Je crois pas Ron, lorsque qu'elle nous a regardé après lui avoir parlé, j'ai aussi eu cette impression... »

Dans sa salle de classe, Dolorès reprenait discrètement de la potion de polynectar... Elle venait de voir dans le miroir que ses yeux reprenaient leur forme originelle, quoique très doucement. Heureusement que ses potions étaient durables, qu'elles ne la faisaient pas reprendre sa forme originelle aussi durement que les potions de base se disait-elle, car sinon, elle aurait été perdue depuis longtemps...

**Note de l'auteur ;** Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps j'étais un peu débordée scolairement ^^'


	8. Chapitre 7

Le cours suivant des Gryffondors était le cours de métamorphose, avec Mac Gonagall. Celle-ci était comme toujours sous sa forme de chat, attendant ses élèves. Voyant Harry entrer, elle se précipita vers lui, redevenant au passage humaine.

« Harry ! Il faudra que je vous voie en fin de cours. Aussi comment s'est passé ce premier cours avec Dolorès Ombrage ? S'est-elle améliorée ou continue t'elle comme avant ?

- A vrai dire professeur, et je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais son cours était intéressant, elle nous a donné ses objectifs pour l'année et ça semble assez complet... De même qu'elle met beaucoup de pratique.

- Ah ? Très bien très bien... » Mac Gonagall semblait surprise par cette nouvelle, et peut-être un peu déçue dans un sens , déconcertée.

« Aussi professeur, pourquoi voulez vous me voir à la fin du cours ? Je veux dire, quel est le sujet dont vous voulez me parler ?

- Je vous le dirai tout à l'heure, et d'ailleurs Hermione et Ron pourront rester, cela me fera d'autres avis en complément... Bon, à vos places ! ».

Le cours était sur les différentes métamorphoses d'une pomme pourrie en d'adorables boules de Noël, bien qu'ayant une assez mauvaise odeur et , si transformées en nourriture semblaient mangeables, mais ne l'étaient pas. Mac Gonagall les mettait ainsi en garde contre les marchands pas très honnêtes qui usaient de métamorphose pour faire passer des fruits périmés pour de la bonne et saine nourriture. Dans le même temps, elle leur montrait les failles que pouvaient montrer les fruits en question, ce qui pouvait trahir la malhonnêteté du vendeur. Comme d'habitude, Hermione y arrivait très bien tandis que Neville Londubat avait plus de difficultés. Le cours se passa vite pour eux, il était assez intéressant, et Mac Gonagall étant la maitresse de la maison des Gryffondors, ils se sentaient très soutenus. Leur professeur tenait à ce que, parmi toutes les matières, ils comprennent au moins la sienne. Une fois le cours fini, Hermione, Ron et Harry attendirent comme prévu afin que MacGonagall leur explique ce qu'elle voulait d'eux exactement. Celle-ci pressa les autres élèves de sortir rapidement, après quoi elle verrouilla la porte par magie, jetant un coup d'œil au passage au cas où le professeur Ombrage se trouverait dans le coin. Pensant enfin pouvoir parler librement, elle s'adressa à Harry :

« Bien ! Ce dont je veux vous parler est très simple : J'ignore la raison exacte de la venue de Dolorès Ombrage dans notre établissement. Le ministre nous a dit qu'elle allait à nouveau inspecter les profs, pour savoir si les cours se passaient normalement, mais que ceci soit réellement la raison de sa présence ici m'étonnerait énormément...

- Mais alors... dit Hermione. Vous voulez qu'on enquête nous mêmes pour découvrir cette véritable raison ?

- Hmm en quelque sorte oui, mais pas exactement. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous, monsieur Potter, me prêtiez votre cape d'invisibilité, si possible...

- Oh euh... Et bien si cela est vraiment nécessaire, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de soucis professeur.

- Merci monsieur Potter, ensuite j'aimerais qu'après chacun de ses cours, vous veniez m'informer de ce qu'elle vous a appris, montré...

- Ca je peux le faire professeur ! Dit Hermione. Je prends toujours beaucoup de notes en cours, je pourrais vous les prêter, et peut-être même vous expliquer un peu mieux la façon dont elle a organisé son cours.

- Merci Hermione ! Vous allez m'être d'un grand secours je le sens. D'ailleurs, quelle était la potion dont elle vous a parlé ce matin ?

- La potion de Méclandot, professeur.

- Oh... C'est bien loin d'être une potion connue ça, mais il est vrai que c'est une potion qui peut souvent s'avérer utile surtout dans les métiers tels qu'aurors, ou les gardes chasses, observateurs animaliers... » MacGonagall eut l'air de réfléchir un instant, puis elle se remit à parler.

« Ah oui j'oubliais ! Évidemment, si quoique ce soit la concernant vous paraît étrange, venez m'en parler... » Ron fronça les sourcils en regardant le parquet.

« Et bien... Ce matin il y avait quelque chose d'étrange...

- Ah ? Et quel est-il ? » MacGonagall était soudainement devenue fébrile...

« Elle nous a parlé de son aversion envers les centaures... Enfin, parlé... Pas vraiment, mais elle l'a revendiqué publiquement, ensuite elle a dit sur un ton mi sarcastique, cynique, mi colérique, qu'il fallait bien nous figurer qu'il y avait certainement une raison à toute cette haine...

- Intéressant en effet... Et bien je vais vous laisser partir. Hum Potter ? Pourriez vous me donner votre cape avant ce soir ?

- Bien sûr professeur !

- Merci beaucoup ! Bien, allez, sortez, j'imagine que vous devez avoir des tas de choses à faire. »

Dolorès Ombrage était épuisée, elle venait de finir sa première journée de cours, et le plus dur avait bien sûr été d'instaurer un minimum de confiance entre elle et les élèves pour que la suite de l'année se passe le mieux possible. En attendant, elle était sur les rotules, elle n'avait pas la force de travailler ce soir, du moins pas plus que ce qu'elle devait faire : préparer les cours du lendemain et les dates et heures d'inspection des autres professeurs, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement l'envie. En général le soir, en plus du travail qu'elle pouvait avoir selon les périodes ministérielles plus ou moins chargées, elle faisait des recherches, des décodages de signes faits par des centaures, des traductions de différentes prophéties, des interprétations de signes qu'elle recevait parfois en rêves, et parfois qu'elle voyait sur les photos des lieux de crimes perpétrés par des centaures, toujours le même troupeau en tout cas, elle l'avait bien remarqué ça... A la base, elle pensait que tous les centaures étaient en réalité d'infâmes criminels qui recherchaient la destruction de la race humaine, mais elle s'était aperçue assez vite que ce n'était pas réellement le cas, et ce même si elle ressentait toujours cette abominable douleur au creux de l'abdomen lorsqu'elle était à proximité d'un centaure. Elle avait encore beaucoup à chercher, les derniers crimes étaient les plus riches en informations, il lui suffirait de décoder les signes pour savoir... Mais ce soir elle était trop fatiguée, elle s'avachit dans son lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Dans le couloir, le professeur MacGonagall tentait d'approcher de sa chambre, cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais elle abandonna bien vite en voyant à quel point les lattes du planchers grinçaient sous ses pas. « Fichu parquet... pensa-t-elle. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de revenir sans faire de bruit et... Oh mais oui mais bien sûr... La potion de Méclandot... » MacGonagall repartit vers sa chambre, après tout, elle avait le temps, Sybille ne s'était pas encore décidée à aller voir Dolorès...

Loin de ce petit monde, au creux de la forêt interdite, se tenait une assemblée de centaures. A cette heure tardive, ils n'étaient pas encore en train de dormir, et la cause, évidemment, étant donné qu'il y avait un problème à régler.

« Êtes vous sûr que c'est le bon moment pour l'appeler ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête, et elle pourrait se montrer agressive, qui sait ce dont sont capables ces êtres inférieurs.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Bane ! S'écria un autre centaure, s'avançant vers le centre de la foule. Sincèrement, pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage pour une humaine ? Une simple humaine !

- Je ne suis pas sûr, dit le plus vieux centaure, qu'elle ne soit qu'une simple humaine.

- D'accord, une sorcière ! Qu'est-ce que cela change ? » Le vieux centaure se leva soudainement, hennissant en direction de celui qui avait osé lui répondre.

« Pauvre idiot ! Tu te doutes bien que ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que justement, ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une simple sorcière ! N'oubliez pas, sa mère a été tuée par un centaure alors qu'elle était plutôt éloignée du territoire centauritorial, son père, nous ignorons son identité, et alors que le centaure s'en est pris à elle, il a été repoussé ! »

L'assemblée de centaures semblait troublée, des murmures allaient ici et là. Comment une humaine de 7 ans pouvait-elle résister à l'attaque d'un centaure de 47 ans ? Le vieux centaure se posait cette question aussi, mais il semblait avoir un fragment de réponse :

« Les seuls cas où l'on a vu des poulains résister à l'attaque de leurs ainés, ce sont précisément des cas de notre espèce, car la loi de notre clan, loi ancestrale, construite par la magie de nos ancêtres stipule justement qu'un centaure adulte n'aura pas le pouvoir de s'attaquer à un poulain, qu'à peine il aura posé son sabot sur le petit dans l'intention de le tuer, qu'il se verra lui même projeté au loin, et peut-être tué sur le coup. Dolorès Ombrage, comme on a pu le voir, a la marque de son sabot sur le ventre, et lorsqu'elle est en présence de centaure, celle-ci la brûle. Aussi, toutes les années, à la date où ce drame familial s'est passé, elle en rêve, elle revit la scène !

- Mais cela ne pourrait-il pas plus être comparé au passé d'Harry Potter ? Je veux dire, les deux ont été marqués par leur attaquant, et les deux avaient mal à l'endroit de leur cicatrice à proximité de cet ennemi...

- Harry Potter ne s'est jamais mis à saigner de sa cicatrice ! De même que pour Harry Potter, il s'agissait d'un sort qui a lié les deux esprits ! Si Harry Potter a survécu, c'est à cause de la formule de sacrifice qu'a prononcé sa mère pour qu'il survive ! Hors, Jane Ombrage n'a rien prononcé de tout cela, de même que ce centaure criminel les a attaquées physiquement, et non pas à l'aide d'un sort... Les esprits de ce centaure et de Dolorès Ombrage ne sont pas liés... Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre télépathie, Dolorès Ombrage n'a jamais fait le moindre rêve -ou plutôt cauchemar- montrant les crimes de cet assassin.

- Elle reçoit quand même parfois des signes, des rêves codés, même s'ils ne sont pas envoyés par lui. Et puis pourquoi devrait-on l'aider ? Au fond ça ne nous concerne pas ce n'est qu'une sorcière... » Le vieux centaure hennit de nouveau...

« Ne comprenez vous pas qu'au contraire cela nous concerne tous ! Que ce crime -et les suivants- remettent en cause la sagesse et la supériorité caractéristique de notre race ! Ne comprenez vous pas que cela n'a pas des conséquences que dans la vie de quelques sorciers, mais finalement dans la notre ! Qu'à cause de ces crimes barbares leur ministère cherche à nous enlever nos forêts en faisant croire à une quelconque légitimité ! » Les centaures se regardaient, se concertaient, ce vieux sage semblait avoir raison...

« Et ces crimes... Il faut les arrêter, il y a certainement une raison, et il faut la trouver ! Comment un centaure peut-il en être réduit à un vulgaire assassin ? Sans compter qu'il a continué, avec d'autres centaures, qu'il a enrôlés, pour le suivre sur son chemin meurtrier...

- Vous avez raison, dit Firenze, il faut que l'on sache la vérité... Mais dans ce cas il faudra contacter au plus vite Dolorès Ombrage, qu'elle nous fasse part de ses recherches récentes et des signes qu'elle a pu entrevoir... Il faut rétablir la vérité, et arrêter ces assassins au plus vite.

- Exactement Firenze, je pense que tu es celui qui d'entre nous est le plus à même d'aller lui parler, tu as déjà beaucoup d'expérience avec les humains, ce qui est très positif. »

Etrangement, à ce moment précis de leur conversation, Dolorès se réveilla, avec le pressentiment de dangers à venir, et une légère douleur lui traversa l'abdomen, comme un avertissement...


	9. Chapitre 8

Dolorès se leva en catastrophe, elle était en sueur, sa cicatrice la brûlait atrocement, elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de la chambre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une douche, mais pas une douche dans laquelle les autres professeurs avaient l'habitude d'aller, non... La salle de bain des préfets était assez proche de sa chambre, et personne ne pouvait y être à cette heure-ci. Sa cicatrice saignait, elle saignait et la faisait atrocement souffrir cette nuit... Et c'était là la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait se permettre d'aller dans les douches destinées aux enseignants, le sang qu'elle perdait, même s'il était dilué et effacé par l'eau pour ensuite s'échapper dans les conduits, laissait une marque indélébile tellement il était conséquent, et avec leur expérience ils la remarqueraient aisément. Les préfets n'avaient pas assez d'expérience, du moins pas encore, on n'apprenait à détecter la présence récente de sang que dans les trois derniers mois de la dernière année, ce n'était pas considéré comme quelque chose de capital à enseigner étant donné que la plupart des élèves avaient d'autres ambitions que celle de devenir Auror.

Dolorès sentait qu'elle ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'elle entre, qu'elle reprenne sa forme originelle. Car oui, le fait d'être dans le corps de Matilde rendait la douleur plus aigue, plus profonde, perçante... Elle pensait à la base que sa cicatrice la ferait moins souffrir si elle était dans une autre forme, mais au contraire, c'était bien pire. De même que le corps de Matilde n'étant pas censé avoir de cicatrice, la fusion des deux lui donnaient à chaque fois cette impression de déchirement de sa peau, comme si la cicatrice voulait se reformer sur le corps de Matilde, comme si elle cherchait à se montrer, à sortir, comme si elle voulait trahir sa réelle identité. Mais ça, elle ne s'en était rendue compte qu'après sa petite virée chez les centaures de Poudlard.

Dolorès avait toujours au moins trois potions sur elle : les deux potions de polynectar, et l'eau de vérité, pour reprendre sa vraie apparence. Ses cheveux alors bruns et bouclés en apparence prirent une teinte rousse et noire, couleur auburn, courts, en désordre, comme si on y avait mis du gel pour qu'ils soient remontés ainsi, comme des pics ondulé visage qui semblait si flasque et rond prit alors une forme maigre, triangulaire, légèrement allongée, plus pale. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleu-vert, ainsi que le contour reprit sa forme fine. Le changement brutal de ses yeux lui était toujours aussi étrange : avec des yeux marrons, elle voyait les choses plus sombres qu'elles ne l'étaient, et ils étaient moins sensibles à la lumière, alors que dès qu'elle retrouvait ses yeux originels, elle voyait soudainement tout de façon beaucoup plus claire, et était légèrement aveuglée au tout début. Son nez était aquilin, et renforçait son regard naturellement perçant.

La silhouette de son corps s'amincissait, elle était plutôt maigre, quoique forte : ses bras étaient loins de ressembler à ceux de Matilde, ils étaient joliment musclés, mais elle restait quand même très efflanquée.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle changeait d'apparence, elle prévoyait de remplacer automatiquement par la magie ses vêtements. Elle portait à présent un jean noir, avec des baskets noires elles aussi, un T-Shirt blanc sous un pull rouge, son manteau était semblable à celui des gryffondors : manteau noir à capuche aux bordures rouges et à l'intérieur noir, tout comme l'extérieur. Mais ce manteau n'était pas aussi fragile que celui des élèves, sa matière était plus résistante, de même que ses couleurs étaient plus sombres, et vives.

Il lui servait tout le temps lorsqu'elle avait besoin de fouiner quelque part, car la noirceur de son manteau lui permettait de se fondre furtivement dans l'obscurité et de prendre son ennemi par surprise, que celui-ci ait senti sa présence, ou non. Personne n'avait jamais su qui elle était dans les dix dernières années, certains l'avaient entre-aperçue, mais elle était rapide et les stupéfixait avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de l'arrêter. En général, Dolorès leur faisait oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer avec le sortilège « Oubliette », mais parfois elle avait dû fuir avant car d'autres personnes arrivaient.

Dans un sens, ça lui faisait du bien d'être à nouveau dans son propre corps, avec ses propres facultés, et toutes les capacités qu'elle avait de plus par rapport à Matilde. Elle avait l'habitude d'être dans son corps un peu gros, pas très musclé, alors quand elle retrouvait le sien, elle retrouvait aussi son agilité, sa vitesse, sa force, tout comme ses sorts s'en trouvaient renforcés. Bien qu'un peu ébranlée au début à cause du manque d'habitude, elle finissait par se reprendre rapidement.

Elle enleva son manteau et son pull, ainsi que son T-Shirt, à présent tâché de sang, qu'elle déposa contre la baignoire. Le sang continuait de couler, à cette allure, elle ferait mieux de se déshabiller entièrement et de prendre un bain. Mais pourquoi sa cicatrice lui faisait-elle mal à ce point-là en cet instant ?

Elle fit couler l'eau chaude tandis qu'elle entrait dans la baignoire, la main gauche sur sa cicatrice. La douleur s'atténua, elle se sentait bien, enfin... Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant à présent divin. C'est ce moment-ci que choisit Mimi Geignarde pour apparaître...

« Eh... Mais t'es qui toi ?»

Dolorès sursauta.

« Euh... Je... »

_Bon sang, pourquoi a t'il fallu que je tombe sur elle, là maintenant et... Dans cette posture ?_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ! Tu devrais peut-être voir un guérisseur... Mais tu n'es pas de Poudlard toi ? Je connais tous les employés, mais toi, je ne t'ai jamais vue... Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Euh... Ca ne te regarde pas ! » Dolorès se leva d'un coup, sa cicatrice avait complètement cessé de saigner et de la faire souffrir, elle était donc en pleine forme. Elle sortit, prit sa baguette et nettoya ses habits en même temps que la salle.

« Hey ne t'en vas pas ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais !

- Très bien, dans ce cas fais comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue, au revoir !

- C'est toujours la même chose... Dès que Mimi veut se faire des amies on la rejette... » Mimi commençait à pleurer bruyamment. « De toute façon personne n'aime MIMI ICI ! PERSONNE ! PERSONNE NE M'AIME ! »

Dolorès commença à comprendre l'ampleur du danger que Mimi pouvait représenter lorsqu'elle se représenta mentalement le nombre de chambres et de bureaux de professeurs aux alentours, ainsi que l'estimation de la portée de la voix de Mimi Geignarde...

« Euh D'ACCORD D'ACCORD je vais me présenter je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir mais je t'en supplie arrête de pleurer et parle moins fort ! »

Mimi se calma rapidement, jaugeant Dolorès, lui tournant autour tandis qu'elle s'habillait. Celle-ci commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence, puis Mimi lui parla.

« Je ne suis pas lesbienne et je n'ai aucune tendance mais, je dois avouer que t'es plutôt pas mal toi !

- Euh...

- Non vraiment ! T'es mignonne, surtout avec tes petits abdos bien dessinés ! Et ta cicatrice ça te donne un air si guerrier... Ou plutôt tribal, oui c'est ça, tribal !

-...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ça ne va pas ?

- Non non c'est juste que vois-tu je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de me faire complimenter par...

- Par quoi ? UNE MORTE ! C'est ça que tu veux dire ? UNE MORTE !

- Non non ! Enfin je veux dire par une fille plutôt jeune par rapport à moi !

- Oh... Mais pourquoi être troublée il n'y a pas d'âge pour ce type de compliments vous savez ! Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais...

- Et bien... Je m'appelle... » Dolorès se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne chose de lui dévoiler son identité, après tout, qui sait si elle n'irait pas tout raconter à d'autres élèves ou professeurs...

« Tu hésites à le dire ? Pourquoi... Tu sais, je peux être muette comme une tombe quand je le veux !

- Ah vraiment ?... » Dolorès avait un air très sceptique.

« Mais si je t'assure ! Par exemple je n'ai jamais raconté que... Oh tu as failli m'avoir ! Mais je ne suis pas le genre de fille à tout balancer à tout le monde ! Et surtout à qui... Les élèves se moquent bien de moi, et pour les adultes, c'est comme si je n'existais pas... Mais toi tu m'adresses la parole, c'est agréable... » Mimi venait se lover contre l'épaule de Dolorès, l'air séducteur. Un air qui donnait à la sous-secrétaire d'Etat plus une envie de fuir qu'autre chose...

« Très bien après tout... Je suis Dolorès Jane Ombrage. »

Mimi changea soudainement d'air, s'éloignant d'elle. « Dolorès Ombrage ? Mais c'est impossible, cette femme a dans les 50 ans ! Tu mens !

- Tu vois, c'est exactement pour cela que j'hésitais à te dire la vérité...

- Bon d'accord d'accord je vous crois ! Mais... Dans ce cas, expliquez moi ! Pourquoi cette apparence de jeune femme, à qui l'avez vous prise ?

- Et pourquoi ce vouvoiement soudain ? »Se moqua Dolorès. « Pour tout te dire, la réalité, c'est que cette apparence est ma vraie apparence... Tu veux que je te dise toute l'histoire ? » Mimi sembla soudain extrêmement curieuse, avec l'air que peut avoir un serpent qui vient de repérer une proie particulièrement juteuse. Dolorès sentait que Mimi ne dirait rien aux autres, alors après tout, autant le lui dire, elle aurait au moins quelqu'un à qui parler cette année, et ce même si c'était un fantôme... Quand elle eut fini de lui conter l'histoire, Mimi était à la fois exaltée et déçue que ce ne soit pas plus long. Elle lui promit de garder tout ça pour elle, et lui demande si elle pouvait l'aider dans sa quête. Dolorès lui répondit que pour le moment elle ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire, mais que si jamais elle pourrait lui trouver une quelconque utilité, elle lui demanderait.

De retour à sa chambre, Dolorès se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de tout dire d'un coup comme ça à un fantôme qu'elle connaissait à peine... La vérité, c'était qu'à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas réellement de soutien, ici, elle ne se sentait aimée et écoutée de personne. Au ministère, c'était différents. Même si les gens qui l'aimaient étaient des gros imbéciles racistes et fermés d'esprit, au moins, ils l'écoutaient et la prenaient réellement pour une femme d'importance. Et surtout au ministère, il y avait Fudges. Non pas qu'elle adorait cet homme, bien au contraire, c'était l'un de ceux qu'elles trouvait les plus idiots, immoraux, et inhumains, mais la relation entre eux deux était une relation assez étrange, voire malsaine. Fudges était le seul au ministère à savoir la vérité sur elle, ce qui faisait que par conséquent, si elle avait besoin d'en parler certains soirs, il était son seul confident. Même si de son côté Fudges l'utilisait plus dans un but de profit personnel politique, il faisait en sorte de l'aider lorsqu'il s'agissait de la couvrir lorsqu'elle partait à la recherche d'informations sur Sangus, ou que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et qu'il fallait que Fudges couvre sa sortie au plus vite. Après, il savait la mettre dans des situations pas possibles, comme il y a deux ans, l'envoyant à Poudlard et lui faisant boire cette potion pour qu'elle n'ait pas conscience du mal fondé de ses actes. Ce qui était assez malsain dans leur relation, c'était que Fudges était assez protecteur, d'une manière presque paternelle. Un souvenir lui revint tout à coup :

« Je ne vais pas y arriver... Je ne suis pas faite pour ça...

- Si, tu y arriveras Dolorès.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? » Dolorès pleurait, ses beaux yeux verts-bleus étaient emplis de larmes, ses deux mains posées sur son front, à l'extrémité de ses cheveux roux, négligés ce soir-là. « Au fond je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, ce métier, je le déteste tant...

- SI ! » Fudges tapait du poing sur la table. « Tu y arriveras, il le faut.

- Mais ce dossier est trop lourd, je ne peux pas affronter ça...

- Vous le pouvez.

- NON ! Je ne peux pas m'occuper du dossier d'une victime d'un centaure ! Il sera là lors du jugement... J'aurais trop mal et... Je ne me contrôle pas lorsqu'ils sont là... Tout me revient en tête c'est... C'est atroce ! C'est au dessus de mes forces, sans compter ces photos de mutilations... Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ce dossier...

- Enfin Dolorès, voyons, calmez vous... » Fudges s'approchait de Dolorès par derrière, déposant ses mains sur ses épaules et commençant de la masser. «Vous êtes une femme forte... Extrêmement forte même !... Sans ça, vous ne seriez pas arrivée là où vous êtes aujourd'hui. Alors, voulez-vous réellement abandonner tout ce pourquoi vous vous êtes battue ? »

Dolorès murmura un « Non... »

- Très bien ! Vous voyez Dolorès ! Il faut vous reprendre... » Fudges l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

« Tu sais Dolorès, au fond, je crois que je t'apprécie vraiment... » Dolorès continuait de s'essuyer les yeux, avec l'impression irrationnelle qu'il fallait qu'elle se libère de son emprise.

« En fait... Tu me rappelles ma fille.

-... Vous avez une fille ?

- J'avais... Elle est morte dans un accident avec sa mère... Elle avait les mêmes yeux que toi, les même fossettes aussi... C'est assez surprenant d'ailleurs, tu as certaines de ses expressions, même... Certains traits de son caractère... » Dolorès se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cette présence protectrice. Pour quelqu'un au moins elle avait l'impression de compter, d'exister...

« Enfin.. Je vous laisse finir ce dossier, vous allez y arriver, vous verrez... »

Dolorès avait fini ce dossier une semaine plus tard, il ne restait plus que l'audience à laquelle elle devait assister.

« La plaignante n'ayant pas l'âge minimum pour s'exprimer, c'est Dolorès Jane Ombrage, ici présente, qui vous présentera cette affaire !

- Fudges... Il est là ? Le centaure il est là ?

- Oui évidemment, lui chuchota-t-il. Mais on ne lui a pas encore demandé d'entrer, il le fera après...

- J'ai peur... J'ai déjà un peu mal je... Je tremble...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ferai sortir avant qu'il n'arrive... »

Fudges avait tenu sa parole ce jour-là, contrairement à d'autres. C'était en tout cas cette première affaire qui avait érigé Dolorès en défenseur des victimes d'attaques de centaures. Son discours était tellement vivant, tellement clair, tellement précis, il avait conquis l'audience, bien que ceux-ci n'aient pas très bien compris pourquoi elle s'était absentée au moment même où ce meurtrier entrait.

Aujourd'hui, Dolorès ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais souvenir, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème majeur de le savoir ou non. Pour l'instant, elle avait à Poudlard des soucis beaucoup plus inquiétants à gérer.


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Note de l'auteur ;_ _je m'excuse une fois de plus d'être aussi longue, faut dire qu'avec le bac aussi T.T J'ai peur que la suite ne soit trop facile à deviner, enfin, une partie de l'histoire dirons-nous^^ Mais peu importe, si vous trouvez que c'est nul, dites le ! Je peux recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faut..._**

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa chambre, sa cicatrice la brûla une seconde fois.

« Aïe... Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ce soir ?..

- Je ne resterai pas très longtemps, ne vous en faites pas. »

Dolorès tourna vivement la tête, les deux mains sur son ventre, se tordant légèrement.

« Mais il faudrait que nous allions dans votre chambre, pour plus d'intimité.

- Vous voulez dire pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre ? » Et voilà, question idiote. C'était à chaque fois pareil. Dolorès se trouvait en présence d'un centaure, alors elle se mettait subitement à sortir toutes les imbécilités possibles et inimaginables. Son cerveau se mettait à faire grève, le comble pour une fonctionnaire...

« Oui... Pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre bien entendu, et non pas pour autre chose... » Il n'y avait aucun signe de sourire sur le visage du centaure, seulement une sorte d'exaspération à peine cachée. Un centaure qui viendrait à avoir des rapports sexuels avec une humaine... Et puis quoi encore ? Dolorès n'était pas amusée non plus. Évidemment qu'elle savait que s'il voulait qu'ils soient dans un pièce fermée, c'était uniquement pour parler sans être entendus, mais la possibilité de rapports sexuels qu'un centaure pouvait contraindre une humaine à avoir avec lui, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, pour avoir vu Sangus le faire sur sa mère. Elle détourna le regard et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivie de Firenze.

« Je vais être très bref. Notre troupeau souhaite avoir quelques éclaircissements à propos de votre histoire, et de ce que vous savez, ou croyez savoir.

- Euh... -Dolorès serra les dents, la douleur de sa cicatrice s'amplifiait- Pourriez vous préciser votre question ? Je dois vous avouer que c'est assez vague pour moi là... »

Firenze soupira, en effet c'était trop vague, elle avait raison, il aurait dû avoir l'intelligence de poser directement la bonne question.

« Savez vous pourquoi vous avez survécu ?

- Et bien... J'imagine que c'est à peu près pour les mêmes raisons que celles pour lesquelles Harry Potter a survécu non ?

- Non... » Dolorès fronça les sourcils, en état de totale incompréhension.

« Votre mère n'a jamais usé de sortilège de protection par le sacrifice d'elle-même. La seule possibilité cohérente que nous avons trouvée... Enfin, cohérente, cela reste à prouver, mais ce serait que vous soyez vous même une centaure.

- Quoi ? » Dolorès avait eu un petit rire incontrôlé lorsqu'il avait dit ça, c'était tellement absurde... Firenze lui expliqua la protection que les poulains chez les centaures, protection dont seuls les petits centaures étaient censés bénéficier. Voyant que Dolorès elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait survécu, il lui demanda si elle avait trouvé des signes de futures attaques de centaures à prévoir. Dolorès fit un double de son carnet de notes pour que lui et son troupeau puissent avoir accès à ses recherches et trouvailles. Ce n'était pas qu'un double normal, si elle écrivait dans l'un des carnets, alors son écriture se retrouverait aussi dans l'autre carnet. Ainsi, si les centaures souhaitaient communiquer avec elle sans la voir, ils pourraient écrire dans ce carnet afin de lui poser des questions tout en lui faisant part de leurs propres trouvailles. Dolorès expliqua aussi à Firenze qu'elle comptait voir, comme prévu, le professeur Trelawney, qui lui ferait peut-être une vraie prédiction cette fois-ci. Firenze n'était pas convaincu, cela lui semblait absurde que cette vieille charlatante qui contait aux sorciers que les déplacements des planètes pouvaient prédire la journée d'un être en particulier puisse lui dévoiler des choses sur son futur et son passé. Néanmoins, elle l'avait fait pour Harry Potter après tout, et peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une voyante sorcière pour révéler la vérité à une sorcière. Ils se quittèrent ainsi, Dolorès était sur les rotules, elle se coucha immédiatement, sans prendre de potion de polynectar, elle avait besoin de se reposer dans son vrai corps.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa de manière très banale, des élèves un peu plus agaçants pour Dolorès, d'autres plus gentils, les serpentards, et des cours longs à ne plus en finir. Ce soir, il fallait qu'elle voit Sybille, même si ça n'était que son troisième jour ici.

« Sybille ? Vous êtes là ? » Dit-elle après avoir frappé, ouvrant la porte. Une forte odeur de xérès embaumait la pièce. Trelawney se hâta de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'un professeur respecté de Poudlard la voit en train de se saouler comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Dolorès avait vu le vin, après avoir senti l'odeur bien sûr, plusieurs bouteilles, dont une renversée à même le sol, étaient disposées sur une petite table basse. Aux autres coins de la pièce et fenêtres, se tenaient des bâtons d'encens allumés. L'odeur de l'alcool lui était assez insupportable, tant elle lui brûlait les sinus.

« Euh... Excusez moi Sybille mais... Pourrions-nous aller dans une autre pièce pour parler ?...

- Oh mais bien entendu ! »

L'alcool ne semblait pas avoir eu beaucoup d'effet sur Trelawney, si ce n'est une humeur légèrement plus aimable et guillerette. Elle devait avoir l'habitude, à force. Dolorès aurait cependant préféré qu'elle soit un peu plus sobre pour lui faire part de son histoire.

« Vous n'aviez rien de prévu ce soir j'espère ?

- Oh non ma soirée est complètement libre !

- Bien... Autant nous asseoir à présent, parler debout n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées que l'on puisse avoir...

- En effet ce que vous dîtes est ma foi vrai... Permettez moi de vous amener un peu de tisane afin que ceci soit plus convivial ! Proposa Sybille Trelawney.

- Est-ce que cela vous aide à vous détendre ?

- Un peu oui.

- Dans ce cas c'est parfait... »

Dolorès ne voulait pas que Sybille Trelawney soit tendue avec ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Plus elle serait apaisée, mieux ça irait. Une fois bien installées, elle commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Trelawney semblait plutôt sceptique, Dolorès voyait bien qu'elle était en train de la prendre pour une folle, qu'elle se retenait parfois de rire tout en la dévisageant d'une façon méprisante. Ainsi, c'était donc ça, pour lui faire croire à ces balivernes que la sous-secrétaire d'Etat s'était donné autant de mal, pour qu'ainsi elle croit qu'en fait, ce n'était qu'une pauvre petite et innocente victime que l'on se devait de plaindre ? A d'autres ! Trelawney haussa les sourcils en souriant, de façon à montrer clairement son amusement cette fois-ci. Dolorès s'arrêta de parler et soupira.

« Vous ne me croyez pas hein ?

- Oh si beaucoup ! » Se moqua Trelawney en riant. « Mais allez-y continuez ça me détend les histoires à dormir debout.

- Oh c'est donc pour ça que vous aimez en raconter chaque année à vos élèves ? Pour vous détendre je présume ? » Le sourire de Trelawney s'effaça, pour ne laisser qu'une expression indignée. Dolorès avait senti la colère monter, elle ne l'avait pas contrôlée cette fois-ci. Elle tenta de se reprendre avant que Trelawney ne finisse par lui en vouloir sérieusement.

« Excusez moi, mais j'ai du mal à supporter qu'on ne me croit pas quand pour une fois j'avoue la vérité à quelqu'un... » Trelawney avait ouvert la bouche pour la refermer : en parlant, Dolorès l'avait coupée dans son élan, et maintenant elle la regardait d'un air pas plus convaincu qu'avant.

« Mais je sais comment vous le prouver ! J'ai sur moi une potion de vérité, une seule gorgée suffit à n'importe qui pour qu'il reprenne sa vraie apparence. Et si cette personne est déjà sous son apparence réelle, rien ne se passe c'est sans danger ! »

Dolorès sortit la potion d'une des poches de son gilet noir. Elle prit les deux tasses de thé qu'il y avait sur la table et en versa quelques gouttes dans les deux verres.

« Je fais ceci... Afin que vous ne pensiez pas que c'est une potion de polynectar que je ferais passer pour de l'eau de vérité, ce qui signifie que vous pouvez vous même en boire pour le vérifier. » Voyant l'air pas très rassuré de Trelawney, Dolorès se dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle boive en premier, sinon Sybille pourrait penser qu'elle veut l'empoisonner. Avant, elle bloqua la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège, qui sait si, sous l'effet de la surprise, Sybille ne se mettrait pas à paniquer. C'est ainsi qu'elle se remétarmorphosa en elle-même, sous les yeux ébahis de Sybille, voyant non seulement son physique changer, mais aussi ses vêtements. Trelawney restait là, bouche bée, comme s'il lui était impossible de la refermer. Une fois la transformation finie, Dolorès se sentait comme mise à nue, elle avait peur, peur de la réaction de Sybille, tandis que la lumière présente dans la pièce l'éblouissait, bien qu'il n'y eut que quelques bougies allumées. Seulement, leur lueur était assez transperçante pour ses yeux clairs. Une fois qu'elle se fut reprise, elle regarda en direction de sa collègue, celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, et se trouvait dans un état de surprise et peut être d'horreur indescriptible. Dolorès prit peur à son tour, peut-être devrait-elle la rassurer ? Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû être si directe ?

« Ecoutez Sybille... Je sais que vous devez être assez étonnée et peut-être... Un peu apeurée mais... Mais je vous en supplie dîtes moi ce que vous pensez ! Tout ce que vous pouvez vous demander ou autre dites le moi ! »

Dolorès se retenait de se mordre la lèvre, très nerveuse, qu'est-ce que Sybille pouvait bien penser en ce moment ?

« Vous... Vous êtes...

- Oui ? Je suis quoi ? Dites le, n'ayez pas peur...

- Vous êtes belle... »

Et voilà, comment faire retomber toute la tension qu'elle ressentait en sortant une remarque complètement hors contexte... Dolorès se disait qu'en ce moment, si elle avait été une héroïne de manga, elle se serait très probablement rétamée par-terre d'exaspération... Enfin, malgré la stupidité de sa réponse, cela n'avait pas l'air de trop lui faire peur, et c'était déjà un point positif.

Après une autre heure à tout lui rééxpliquer, ainsi que ce qu'avaient pu lui dire les centaures, Dolorès lui demanda son aide. Trelawney ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Mais vous savez bien que le troisième œil...

- Ne voit pas sur commande oui je le sais. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire une prédiction comme ça d'un coup, mais je me dis que si je vous montre certains documents, cela peut peut-être la provoquer...

- Je... Je ne sais pas, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé je crois... Enfin je veux dire de voir à partir d'un document ! Evidemment que j'ai déjà eu des visions... » Se corrigea Trelawney, non sans une pointe de fierté. Dolorès n'y prêta pas attention et continua.

« Les centaures m'ont dit que vous auriez très probablement des informations à me dévoiler, et que nous allions devoir rester ensemble pas mal de temps avant que cette affaire ne soit terminée...

- Oh vraiment... Et bien s'ils ont raison je crois qu'il va me falloir refaire un bon stock de tisanes...

- Si vous êtes désagréable avec moi en permanence en effet ! Et il m'en faudra aussi dans ce cas-là... Bref, ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène... Je n'ai jamais su qui était mon père, mais j'ai un de ses objets personnels auquel il tenait beaucoup apparemment.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'avec ça...

- Sait-on jamais... »

Dolorès lui tendit un petit médaillon gris, à l'intérieur, se trouvait une photo de sa mère, et une d'elle lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Dolorès l'avait reçue par courrier, grâce à une chouette. Son père avait accompagné ce colis d'une lettre dans laquelle il lui ordonnait de ne pas chercher à le retrouver, de ne pas chercher non plus à venger sa mère, jamais, en lui disant qu'elle pouvait malgré tout conserver ce médaillon, lui même ne supportant plus sa présence. Dolorès s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas la rencontrer, et elle ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de lettre, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas son prénom, ni son nom de famille d'ailleurs. Il avait choisi de ne pas la reconnaître, elle ignorait toujours pourquoi, et portait ainsi le nom de sa mère.

Sybille prit le médaillon entre ses mains, Dolorès n'espérait pas trop qu'il y ait de réaction dès ce soir, sachant que ce serait vraiment avoir beaucoup de chance. Soudain, Sybille sembla manquer de souffle, elle prononça « Alan Renquina... » et s'évanouit sur le sol. Dolorès paniqua, elle se jeta sur elle

« Sybille ? Sybille ! Réveillez-vous... Sybille, vous allez bien ? Répondez !... »

En réalité, Sybille allait très bien, et dans ce sommeil profond, elle découvrait peu à peu la vérité sur cet homme.


	11. Chapitre 10

Dolorès ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide, mais Sybille se semblant pas en danger, elle préféra attendre un peu. Sybille s'éveilla enfin, l'air très calme, comme si elle avait bien dormi, dans un lit très douillet et que son rêve avait été merveilleux. Voyant enfin Dolorès, elle lui adressa un « Et bien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chère ? On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme... »

Sur le coup, Dolorès ne réagit pas, la situation était un peu trop étrange pour elle. Elle avait attendu, se rongeant les ongles d'inquiétude, espérant que Sybille se réveille et lui explique enfin ce qui lui était arrivé... Et là, Sybille s'était réveillée, tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour elle. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous avez prononcé le nom d'Alan Renquina et vous vous êtes évanouie et...

- Oh oui ! Heureusement que vous m'en parlez sinon j'allais oublier de vous raconter ce que j'ai vu... »

Dolorès fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-on oublier de parler de ce que l'on venait juste d'apercevoir lors d'une vision ?... Sybille Trelawney restait un mystère à part entière pour elle...

« Et bien, laissez moi vous raconter un peu tout ça...

- Oh mais je ne fais que vous attendre...

- Oui ! Et bien c'est très bien ! Donc, dans mes visions, grâce à mon troisième œil qui, depuis des générations, se trouve toujours être aussi performant et aussi...

- Je sais que votre troisième œil est merveilleux mais par pitié épargnez moi ce discours et allez directement au but...

- Hm... Oui bien sûr mais j'allais le faire figurez vous ! Il me faut un peu de temps vous savez pour bien raconter mes histoires et...

- Tant que ce que vous allez me raconter n'est pas qu'une de _vos_ histoires abracadabrantes...

- Comment ça ? Vous me traitez de menteuse ! » Sybille ne semblait plus aussi calme, ce qu'avait insinué Dolorès ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, et cette dernière tentait de rattraper le coup...

« Non non Sybille je ne vous traite pas de menteuse pas du tout... Mais c'est juste que... Que j'aimerais tellement me rapprocher de la vérité que je suis un peu impatiente et...

- Oh oui ma pauvre vous avez raison ! »Sybille se radoucit, la regardant avec compassion. « Sans compter que vous courrez un grave danger... » Dolorès remarqua que c'était exactement ça qu'elle lui avait dit il y avait deux ans, avec le même ton... Ceci la rendit plus sceptique sur ce que pouvait lui dire Sybille. Le fait qu'elle se permette de vouloir faire peur aux autres par ses prévisions lorsqu'elle était en colère ou un peu irritée avait le don d'agacer Dolorès, sans compter qu'elle ne lui avait toujours rien appris que ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Écoutez Sybille, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça, dites moi ce que vous avez vu !

- Très bien, si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez... Finalement... Je crois que je ne vais pas vous le raconter... »Dolorès s'apprêtait à répondre violemment mais Sybille parla avant elle :

« Je vais vous le montrer, ce sera plus simple. » Sybille plaça sa baguette sur l'extrémité de son front, et en retira une substance qui ressemblait fortement à un fil de toile d'araignée. Elle la déposa dans un récipient de forme ovale. Dolorès n'avait plus qu'à se jeter dedans. Assez tremblante, elle se pencha finalement pour se laisser emporter par le souvenir.

Elle se trouvait dans une forêt, pas n'importe laquelle... C'était la forêt interdite, elle en était sûre, puisqu'ici, c'était l'endroit où l'eau de vérité était posée. Mais certaines choses n'étaient pas comme elles les avait vues il y avait de cela un an, des arbres en plus, des sentiers, des petits ruisseaux... Plus de vie, il y avait plus de vie dans cette forêt qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue dans celle de Poudlard. Soudain, elle vit un centaure s'approcher, un centaure femelle, arguant fièrement sa poitrine nue à l'air, c'était le soir. Dolorès fut d'abord choquée de se rendre compte que sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, avant de se rappeler que c'était normal, puisqu'elle n'était que dans un souvenir. Un homme s'approchait d'elle.

« Bonjour humain. » La centauresse souriait, un tout petit peu en coin.

« Bonjour... Et... Et merci.

- Tu n'as pas de quoi avoir peur de nous, centaures. Nous sommes un peuple pacifique, mais il est vrai que normalement, cette forêt, c'est le territoire de nos ancêtres, et nous n'y acceptons guère d'humains que l'on n'aurait pas invités auparavant. Cela en va de notre fierté.

- Je sais je... Excusez moi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû pénétrer votre territoire mais... Je vous ai aperçue l'autre jour...

- Vraiment ? C'est étonnant, nous allons rarement par groupe aux abords de la forêt, qui donnent sur votre école...

- Oh, non non ! Je ne parle pas de votre troupeau mais... De vous, personnellement...

- Oh ? » La centauresse parut troublée un instant. « Et, où m'avez vous vue ?

- Près du lac... En fait, une nuit, je voulais essayer le nouveau balais que je me suis acheté pour mon petit plaisir, et je vous ai vue...

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez droit de voler sur un balai que lors de vos cours de vol, ou lors de vos matchs de quidditchs, et certainement pas la nuit sur le lac...

- Oh, vous vous méprenez ! Je sais, je suis relativement jeune, mais je suis professeur ! Et cela donne quelques privilèges en effet... »

Les deux protagonistes restaient face à face, silencieux. Puis la centaure brisa la parole.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Hector ! Hector Renquina ! Et vous ?

- Heledd. Nous n'avons pas de nom de famille, en tant que centaures... Vous êtes beau.

- M... Merci, je vous avoue que... Enfin, je vous trouve vraiment très belle aussi, vous avez un joli prénom...

- Merci. »

Nouveau silence. Hector reprit :

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça mais... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, depuis que je vous ai vue, je ne cesse de penser à vous...

- Je suis une centauresse...

- Et moi un humain, je sais, cela ne devrait pas être... Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce que je ressens. Mais vous disiez me trouver beau, non ?

-... Vous devez m'oublier, je ne suis pas de votre race. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bon, et... Vous feriez mieux de vous en aller. »

Le souvenir changea, cette fois, la Heledd et Hector s'embrassaient, couchés dans l'herbe, cachés par un tronc d'arbre.

«... Attends, et si on faisait un enfant, que se passerait-il ?

- Je ne sais pas... Es-tu sûr que l'union entre une centauresse et un humain est fertile?

- Je n'en sais rien, on n'a jamais entendu parler d'unions entre des humains et des centaures dans le passé... »

Le souvenir changea, Heledd était à terre, elle accouchait d'un bébé, en secret, cachée, sans faire trop de bruit. Hector faisait sortir le bébé, il pleurait.

« Comment allons-nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne vois pas ce qui se passe... Le bébé est-il un centaure ou un humain ?

- Un humain...

- Parfait... » Heledd fit une grimace de douleur. « Ainsi tu pourras t'en occuper, personne ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé, là et maintenant... » Hector laissa échapper un sanglot, tout en enveloppant son fils dans un linge.

« Néanmoins Hector, j'aimerais que tu gardes ce médaillon gris, et que tu le lui donnes, lorsqu'il aura atteint sa majorité. A cet instant seulement, tu lui expliqueras d'où il vient. Pars à présent.

- Avant de se quitter... As-tu un nom particulier que tu aimerais pour lui ? »

Heledd réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

« J'aimerais que tu l'appelles Alan. »

Le souvenir changea à nouveau, cette fois, c'était un accouchement humain qui se déroulait dans une clinique de sorciers. Le bébé fut enfin sorti, la sage-sorcière s'exclama :

« Félicitation, c'est une fille ! Comment allez vous l'appeler ?

- Dolorès ! Dit la mère.

- Oui, ajouta le père, c'est le nom que nous lui avons choisi.

- Très bien Alan, je note donc « Dolorès Renquina » ».

Le père eut alors un sursaut:

« Oh non non ! Ne lui donnez pas mon nom de famille ce serait... Enfin, s'il vous plait, je sais qu'on ne doit pas vous demander ça très souvent, mais j'aimerais ne pas être nommé comme son père sur les papiers officiels...

- Vraiment ? » L'infirmière était interloquée. « Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Il a raison, nous nous sommes mis d'accord ! Dit la mère. Ma fille portera mon nom de famille, ainsi que mon prénom en deuxième prénom. Je veux qu'elle s'appelle « Dolorès Jane Ombrage ».

Dolorès fut éjectée du souvenir à ce moment-là. Elle était toute pâle, si bien que Sybille lui demanda si ça allait. Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, Dolorès se rua vers les toilettes les plus proches et vomit, tant qu'elle put.

_Salutations centaures. Étant donné que notre seule façon de communiquer à présent se trouve être ce journal, je vous écris, car il y a eu récemment de nouveaux éléments sur mon affaire. Ce que je vais vous écrire va vous surprendre, ou peut-être pas, je n'en sais rien. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Excusez-moi si je ne suis pas claire, je suis un peu déboussolée présentement. Dans vos ancêtres, il y avait une centauresse nommée « Heledd ». Cette centauresse a eu une histoire avec un humain, un sorcier qui enseignait à Poudlard, nommé « Hector Renquina ». Ces deux-la ont eu un enfant, dénommé Alan. Alan Renquina, qui se trouve être ce père que je n'ai pas connu. Il a eu un enfant avec Jane Ombrage, ma mère. Ce qui fait que je suis sa fille, et la descendante de Heledd par deux générations. Je sais que ce que j'écris là semble fou, mais les visions de Sybille Trelawney ont été claires, je l'ai vu moi-même, c'est la vérité. Je ne sais que dire de plus, et je suis complètement perdue en ce moment. Désolée de ne pouvoir en dire plus, mais je pense que j'en ai écrit déjà beaucoup._

C'est ainsi que Dolorès termina son récit dans le carnet à double écriture, les centaures pouvant à présent lire son récit dans leur forêt. Elle le rangea dans la commode, épuisée, et se mit sur son lit. Elle pensait dormir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle était trop tourmentée pour cela. Elle prit alors le médaillon qu'elle ouvrit. Elle regarda sa mère. Cela lui semblait incroyable de pouvoir la voir là, maintenant. Elle l'avait reçu il y avait au moins une semaine, mais ce soir, plus qu'avant, elle souhaitait y faire attention. Elle observait les traits, les contours du visage de sa mère, souriante, l'air d'un ange, bougeant la tête comme si elle intimait à Dolorès l'envie qu'elle la suive. Ses boucles rousses entouraient son cou, à la manière dont les pétales rouges entourent la tige de la rose. Ses sourcils pourtant, étaient noirs, son regard bienveillant était de la même couleur que les yeux de Dolorès. Sa bouche était pulpeuse, contrairement à celle de Dolorès, et un mince trait de rouge à lèvres rouge la recouvrait. Elle portait un chemisier d'un rose pale, dont le col était détaché de son cou, et un foulard blanc, qui lui, l'entourait.

Dolorès finit par verser une larme. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis des dizaines d'autres, se couchant finalement en position foetale, tenant le médaillon entre son ventre et ses genoux. Puis, avant de s'endormir, elle se posa la question qu'elle s'était toujours posée : « Pourquoi moi ? ».

Au lever, une idée lui vint, une idée évidente. A présent qu'elle connaissait le nom et le prénom de son père, elle pouvait lui envoyer du courrier avec sa chouette. La question ? Que lui dire ? Comment engager la conversation avec un père que l'on n'a pas revu depuis 20 ans ? Il était parti quand elle avait 6 ans et demi, et maintenant il réapparaissait, comme ça. Pourquoi maintenant ? Le fait de ne plus supporter ce médaillon seulement ? Il aurait pu le jeter, le détruire, n'importe quoi, s'il n'y avait que ça... Résolue à écrire sa lettre, Dolorès décida de bien rassembler ses idées, en préparant un plan sur un brouillon.


End file.
